A Outra Chance
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo lhes é dada uma nova chance. Shitennou/Senshi, mas ênfase em MinaKunz e Mamoru/Usagi
1. A volta, a fuga e o tapa

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u**

**Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.**

* * *

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo I – A volta, a fuga e o tapa.**

"_Medo e pânico no ar  
Quero me libertar  
Da desolação e do desespero  
E sinto como se tudo que vi  
Está sendo levado embora  
E me recuso a te deixar partir"_

_Muse – Map Of Problematique_

Ela era a melhor jogadora de vôlei que conhecia, aí estava algo que nenhuma de suas amigas ou o engraçadinho do Athemis poderia negar.

Minako nunca deixava a bola cair.

Foi por isso que Makoto a olhou chocada quando Ami – Ami, a nerd sem coordenação motora, menos quando usava sua saia de pregas azul, é claro – conseguiu marcar um ponto depois de um saque terrível praticamente em cima de Mina, naquele domingo ensolarado em que elas resolveram ir à praia.

- Eu não acredito... Eu fiz um ponto! – exclamou Ami, abobada.

-Yay! – gritou Usag, alegre e dando pulinhos pela amiga ter conseguido adicionar um ponto ao jogo que perdiam de doze a zero. – Parabéns, Ami-chan!

- Mina-chan? – exclamou Mako ainda sem entender bem o que acontecera.

Mas Minako não estava prestando atenção.

Era um dia muito quente aquele, um típico dia de agosto e o sol castigava a todos fazendo com que praticamente toda a Tokyo corresse para clubes e praias para se refrescar.

Mas, ela estremeceu como se um vento gelado tivesse a atingido.

Não era possível...

Caminhando em direção a elas, vinha o Shitennou e seu senhor, o Príncipe.

Com um pouco de atraso, as meninas se viraram para olhar na mesma direção que ela, exibiam expressões de quem acabara de ser estapeado.

Alheia a tudo e a todos, Usagi sorriu abertamente.

- Mamo-chan! – e fez menção de correr em direção ao noivo, como se já tivessem transformadas em senshi, as quatro garotas se postaram em volta de sua princesa, Rei largando um raro e delicadíssimo, velho livro de seu templo na areia como se fosse nada, ela não havia deixado nem mesmo _Ami_ chegar perto daquele livro. – Meninas! O que é isso? Porque estão agindo assim? O que está acontecendo? – confusa Usagi tentava sair do circulo que elas formavam a sua volta, Minako na dianteira.

- Você enlouqueceu ou simplesmente está sendo controlado pelo inimigo _de novo_? – perguntou Rei, muito, mas muito aborrecida.

- Nem um, nem outro, Rei-san...

- O que está acontecendo, ein? – Pulava Usagi no meio do circulo, ela tentava ver, mas tirando Ami, que para seu azar estava no lado mais distante de Mamoru, ela era a mais baixa das cinco e Makoto, a mais alta, lhe tampava a visão – Finalmente consegui ver alguma coisa!

- Ai, Usagi! – reclamou Rei, quando a loira afastou os cabelos negros da outra pra tentar ver com muita dificuldade o noivo e seus acompanhantes.

- Ué? Quem são esses caras? Se bem que, eu acho que já vi aquele de cabelo ondulado... Hey, você não é o dono da barraquinha de churros? Estou te devendo dois que eu peguei fiado, né? Quando eu conseguir sair daqui, vou pegar o dinheiro na minha bolsa pra te pagar, tá?

Apesar da situação tensa, quase todos eles apertaram os lábios para não rir, excerto o homem que costumava a atender por Zoisite e Rei que coraram respectivamente de vergonha e raiva, além do homem de cabelos dourados do grupo, que riu abertamente irritando ainda mais Rei.

- Não seja idiota, Usagi! Eles são os traidores do Shitennou! Nossos inimigos!

- Shitennou? Ahh... Pera aí, vocês não são aqueles caras que trabalhavam para a Queen Beryl e o Negaverso?

- Isso, Usagi-chan. – confirmou Makoto, com resquício de riso na voz.

- Sim, mas...

Usagi interrompeu Mamoru.

- Sinto muito, carinha do churros, mas você me deu muito trabalho e acho que uns doces de graça são até pouco pra compensar. – ela disse aquilo muito, mas muito séria.

Makoto enfiou os nós dos dedos na boca pra não rir e "Jadeite" passaria mal se continuasse rindo daquela forma.

- Eu não trabalho em barraquinha nenhuma de churros!

- Usako, esse é Saitou Izou-san, ele é um advogado, não um confeiteiro. – explicou Mamoru que também parecia se esforçar muito para não rir, principalmente da cara de revolta do mais novo grupo – Você se lembra dele como Zoisite, do Shitennou – Rei abriu a boca, mas ele não deixou que ela falasse – eles trabalharam sim para Beryl e o Negaverso, mas estavam sendo controlados, eles costumavam a ser minha guarda no Silver Millenium, lembra?

Para alívio geral da nação, Usagi finalmente pareceu entender do que se passava.

- Agora lembrei! – ela sorriu – Teria me lembrado antes, se pudesse ver direito! Meninas, parem com isso! Mas que eu me lembre, sem ofensas, nós er... derrotamos vocês... Como podem estar vivos?

- Creio que por sua causa, alteza. – Minako, que tentava se manter o mais alheia o possível daquilo tudo, simplesmente cumprindo seu dever, estremeceu a ouvir a voz _dele_ – Quando desfez os danos causados por Galáxia, de alguma forma, seu poder nos atingiu também.

Ela ainda não estava pronta pra ouvir aquela história e Rei estava muito alterada, era melhor que saíssem dali.

- Em um momento e lugar mais apropriado, deixaremos que contem sua história, agora precisamos colocar a princesa em segurança, me perdoe Mamoru-san, mas não tem a menor chance de deixarmos que você a leve consigo enquanto estiver em companhia de gente tão suspeita. Entraremos em contato. – Mamoru assentiu aquela era a voz fria da Sailor Venus, sabia que não poderia ganhar aquela de primeira e Venus havia sido bem razoável até. – Usagi não irá até você até que tudo fique resolvido.

Ou talvez tivesse se alegrado cedo demais.

- Que? Mas V-chan, você não pode me impedir de ver o Mamo-chan! – não soou como desafio, mas como se Minako tivesse lhe dito que ela não poderia ser loira ou respirar.

- Sinto muito, Usagi-chan, mas eu posso e vou, você fica na Rei. Lá tem espaço e é seguro e é pra lá que estamos indo agora.

-Mas! – E se despediu enquanto literalmente arrastada pelas outras. – E os meus pais?

- Lá de casa você liga pra eles! – sugeriu Rei impaciente. – Anda, se mexa!

- Tchau, Mamo-chan, tchau vocês também!

**oOoOo**

No templo Hikawa, o fogo sagrado crepitava na pira interna. Sentadas em círculo, as inners senshi da lua, como de costume, mas em vez de entre risadas e brincadeiras ou ainda se em tempos de batalha, discutindo teorias, estavam em silêncio profundo. Compenetradas em pensamentos individuais.

A única a estar de pé era Rei, que andava nervosamente de um lado pra o outro.

Ami foi quem quebrou o silêncio dando voz à pergunta que flutuava em primeiro plano na mente de todas naquela sala.

- O que faremos?

Minako sorriu. O tom de voz dela era equipado ao de uma criança, completamente vulnerável tão não-Ami.

- Logo você, Ami-chan? Nos fazendo uma pergunta? Estou chocada! – brincou Makoto tentando quebrar o clima grave.

Ami corou.

- Er... Eu só queria...

- Está tudo bem Ami-chan, – disse Minako tocando a mão da amiga pra acalmá-la – Mako-chan só estava fazendo uma brincadeira. – disse com um sorriso indulgente.

- Até porque, – a voz de Rei se fez presente, com visível mau humor – não tem o que decidir. Eles não _traidores,_ sinto muito por Mamoru-san, mas vamos destruí-los e acabou. Eles nos traíram mais de uma vez e não vejo motivo para acreditar que dessa vez será tão diferente!

Minako, que por mais que disfarçasse, estava quase tão "bem humorada" quanto à amiga, mordeu a língua para não perguntar quando ela havia morrido e feito de Rei a líder para que ela desse as decisões do grupo como tomadas, daquela forma.

Mas foi Ami quem discordou primeiro.

- Mas Rei-chan, você está ignorando muita coisa. Mamoru-san nos causou quase tantos problemas e obteve não só nosso perdão, mas proteção como consorte da princesa, já que seus atos quando não equivocados por ignorância, foram controlados pelo inimigo, assim como aconteceu com o Shitennou.

- Ami, você esquece que fomos arrastadas para essa vida de batalhas novamente, por causa deles? Que por causa deles, perdemos a chance de ter uma vida normal?

- Isso também está incorreto, houve inimigos antes do Shitennou, os que lutaram contra Venus. E eu não esqueci coisa alguma, me lembro de mais coisa do que você, já que comecei a lutar primeiro.

- Inimigo esse liderado por outro dos soldados de Endymion! O que mostra que nenhum deles é confiável!

**oOoOo**

Usagi saiu de seu estupor ao ouvir as vozes de alterarem.

Havia ficado de propósito na fila do banho quando chegaram para fazer hora, de forma que, sua ausência não fosse tão facilmente notada na reunião. Pelo menos não logo de início, assim ela teria tempo para, pelo menos, bolar seu plano de fuga. E como elas estavam todas tão mais voltadas para os quatro guardiões de seu noivo, do que para ela, nem notaram mesmo.

Mas nunca achou que haveria uma discussão tão esquentada, por um lado ficava preocupara, mas para seu plano de fuga, era muita sorte!

- Desculpe, meninas. – disse ela baixinho enquanto pegava suas coisas e um mangá de Rei que ela queria ler a séculos e a morena egoistamente lhe negava – Mas preciso estar com Mamo-chan, nesse momento.

E o mais silenciosamente que conseguira e lutando contra sua tendência em estragar qualquer iniciativa fortuita, saiu do quarto e fugiu pela porta dos fundos do templo.

**oOoOo**

- Do modo que você fala Rei, – interveio Makoto se levantando – até mesmo Mamoru-san deveria ser destruído. Nós sabemos como você se sente em relação a homens, mas ele será nosso rei um dia e é o noivo a Usagi-chan...

- Não seja idiota! Isso não tem nada haver com minhas opiniões, Makoto! Tem haver com o fato de termos traidores em nossas mãos! Ou você está sugerindo que simplesmente os recebamos de braços abertos?

- Não. – advertiu Minako se colocando entre as duas de braços abertos para separá-las, uma vez que discutiam com os rostos muito próximos, os ânimos estavam se alterando demais e a última coisa que precisavam era uma briga naquele momento – Só achamos, Rei, que você está indo longe demais.

Rei riu sem humor.

- É claro que você acha isso, me admira que ainda esteja aqui e não na cama daquele lá!

Quando foi pensar com clareza novamente, o tapa já havia sido dado.

Ami correu para acudir a amiga caída no chão e Minako sentiu os braços de Makoto lhe envolvendo.

- Minako! – exclamou tardiamente apertando seu abraço, como se a loira estivesse tentando se soltar pra pular em cima de Rei, e demorou para Minako perceber chocada, que o estava tentando de fato

Rei e Ami gritavam, uma xingamentos que ela não queria entender e a outra para que esta ficasse quieta.

- CALEM A BOCA! – a poderosa voz de Jupiter se impôs.

Minako, envergonhada consigo mesma, recobrou de vez a razão. Não havia agido como líder de coisa alguma, mas como uma louca passional, completamente desvairada atacando Rei daquela forma.

- Me solte, Mako. – mas ela parecia receosa, Rei chorava de raiva, Ami, como em poucas vezes durante essa vida ou na outra, não sabia o que fazer – É uma ordem, Makoto. Eu vou embora.

Notando que Minako havia voltado a si, Makoto obedeceu. A loira pegou suas coisas sobre o tatame e quando já estava na porta ordenou sem se virar:

- Não falem com as outs sem mim.

E saiu.

* * *

**N/A: Argh! Vou ter que lidar com as outs... Nada contra elas, – menos a Michiru, odeio aquela vadia oferecida LOL – mas não tenho muita familiaridade com as personagens. **

**E então, a fic que saiu de uma tentativa boba de escrever sobre um prompt qualquer – eu abri Pandora da Anne Rice e li a palavra de número inventado do parágrafo de número que eu não me lembro e aconteceu desta palavra ser "voltar" e deu nisso – a ideia era ser um drabble e o treco virou uma long fic kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E talvez seja nessa fic que eu pela primeira vez tente escrever um smut... Mas tirem esses sorrisinhos pervertidos da cara eu disse **_**talvez**_**.**

**Ayashi Purple, me perdoe por estar escrevendo no mesmo tema que você de novo, mas é você com Sunflower, Anita voltando com as minhas fics preferidas de SM no mundo todo, eu fiquei inspirada demais! Mas tirando a volta dos meninos, acho que essa fic não tem mais nada haver com Sunflower, nem tem o Ace nem nada.**

**Espero que quem tenha chegado aqui tenha gostado desse capítulo que eu escrevi com muito amor e muito carinho na fila do hospital XP**

**Kisses e até o próximo capítulo!**


	2. Os Amantes

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u**

**Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.**

* * *

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo II – Os amantes.**

"_Eu não consigo fazer isto certo  
Fazer isto certo  
Desde que te conheci_

_A solidão vai acabar_  
_Quando a solidão vai acabar?"_

_Muse – Map Of Problematique_

- Mãe?

- Fale, Usagi-chan. – a voz da Ikkuko respondeu com o tom de quem tinha muito a fazer e pouca paciência.

- Mãe, vou dormir na casa da Mako hoje, tá?

Ikkuko suspirou, dormir na casa da Mako na verdade significava na casa do _Mamoru_, mas ela se fazia de desentendida.

Depois de alguns conselhos rápidos e de Usagi prometer três vezes que estaria em casa pelo menos na hora do almoço, a princesa da lua desligou, colocando o fone de volta na base e olhando para as propagandas nas paredes internas da cabine de telefone público sem prestar atenção, agora que estava realmente na casa de Mamoru – na frente do prédio onde ele morava, na verdade – não tinha ideia do que diria a ele.

E ainda não sabia quando dentro do elevador ascendia para o andar onde ele morava, muito menos quando ele lhe abriu a porta.

- Usako... – a voz saiu rouca, o olhar preocupado.

Usagi deu um pequeno sorriso incerto, eles se encararam por alguns momentos até que, se como algo criasse vida dentro dela, jogou os braços ao redor do corpo tenso dele, com atraso, os braços do moreno a envolveram, abraçando-a forte.

Quando se soltaram, ela sorriu abertamente e entrelaçou seus dedos ao do noivo, não importava o que aconteceria a partir daquele momento, como sempre estiveram e sempre iriam estar, estariam juntos.

- Você está sozinho ou eles...?

- Não, não. – ele negou dando passagem pra que ela entrasse – Eles já saíram faz tempo.

Mamoru já se sentia bem menos tenso e, enquanto ela se instalava em sua sala como se fosse dona do lugar, não pode deixar de sorrir, ela fazia com que tudo parecesse tão mais leve, fácil, como se na verdade não houvesse problema nenhum, motivo algum para preocupação.

**oOoOo**

- Como foi com as meninas? – perguntou Arthemis limpando suas longas patas com seu ar de indiferença felina, não que não estivesse preocupado, mas sabia o quando aquele assunto poderia ser delicado para Mina e preferia ir com cautela.

- Olha Arthemis, depois eu falo com você, tá?

Arthemis gelou. Pelo que parecia, as coisas haviam ido muito, muito errado. Minako largou a bolsa de praia num canto do quarto, pegou um vestido no armário e se trancou no banheiro e quando de lá saiu, deixou a casa sem dizer mais nada a despeito das perguntas do amigo.

**oOoOo**

Depois da pequena conversa inicial, eles não mais mencionaram os acontecimentos da praia. Jantaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, e isso, junto ao fato de que Usagi estava muito silenciosa, deixou Mamoru tenso outra vez. Havia acabado de sair do banho quando resolveu abordá-la.

- Você ainda não disse nada.

Usagi levantou o rosto apoiado nas mãos e olhou para o noivo. Ele ainda tinha os cabelos molhados colados na testa com um estranho brilho avermelhado. Fazia muito tempo desde que Mamoru se mostrara nervoso diante dela.

Quando eram mais novos, ele, nesta situação, arrumaria um modo de fazer brincadeiras para tirar sarro dela, lhe chamaria de odango no atama ou coisa do tipo, como uma espécie de vingança involuntária pelo modo como a simples presença dela o fazia se sentir tão fora de controle de si mesmo.

Hoje não recorria a tais métodos, pelo menos não numa conversa como aquela, os problemas haviam se tornados muito mais sérios do que Usagi ter uma queda por seu amigo e não por ele, mas o irracional medo de perdê-la persistia e ele não fazia nada que parecesse remotamente poder machucá-la.

- Ainda estou pensando sobre o que aconteceu, Mamo-chan...

Ele apanhou as mãos que ela ainda mantinha em forma de base para o rosto e se ajoelhou diante dela, beijando-lhe os dedos finos.

- Não quero magoar você, Usa, nem às meninas, eu que devo muito mais do que minha vida a elas, mas...

- Mas você se sente sozinho. – ela concluiu com um sorriso bondoso, antes que ele continuasse, demonstrando aquela compreensão que ela sempre tinha sobre os sentimentos alheios como se os pudesse sentir com seu próprio coração.

Com os olhos levemente arregalados de surpresa, ele apertou as mãozinhas dela entre as suas grandes.

- Não é que você não me baste, mas é que você é tudo que eu tenho enquanto eu tenho que te dividir com tanta gente que te ama tanto também.

E desandou a falar um monte de coisa que, em parte, ela já sabia. Não era uma explicação pra ela, afinal, ele simplesmente estava expurgando toda dor que tanto tempo de solidão muda havia lhe causado.

- Eu perdi minha família, minhas lembranças com ela, e talvez, por ter me acostumado a não precisar de ninguém, só fui fazer um amigo remotamente próximo na faculdade, o Motoki, mas não tinha como eu contar tudo a ele, como os sonhos estranhos ou sobre ser um ladrão de joias, por exemplo, nem esperar o apoio que você tem numa família, não é a mesma coisa.

"E então, nós nos reencontramos."

Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

"Princesa da lua ou não Usa, você sempre foi mais como o sol. Aquecendo tudo a sua volta com seu brilho... A atração que você exerce para quem chega perto o bastante é irresistível, por isso, tanta gente morreria por você.

Eu não poderia nem desejaria ser egoísta e causar mal a alguém monopolizando você, não seria justo quando não é só pra mim que você é tudo que importa."

Ele não costumava se declarar tantas vezes assim, ela estava corada, mas tentava se manter tão séria quando a conversa pedia.

"Mas eu ainda me sinto só. E me lembro como era no Golden Kingdom. Quando eu acordei depois da primeira batalha, de alguma forma, as pedras que guardavam as Star Seeds do Shitennou ainda estavam comigo.

Era estranho no começo, eu não me sentia muito a vontade para conversar com quatro homens estranhos que me chamavam de "Master" e tinham tentado matar eu e minha namorada há tão pouco tempo, mesmo que as lembranças de como eram as coisas na outra vida me voltassem com frequência, sem falar que, eu era uma pessoa diferente do príncipe que eles serviram no passado. E mais de uma vez ouvi Jadeite reclamar que eu tinha ficado tão "chato" quanto o Kunzite."

Ele riu de leve, ela sorriu.

"Mas com o passar do tempo, conversar com eles se tornou algo que eu realmente gostava de fazer. Eu ficava feliz por ter com quem conversar quando chegava em casa e você tão estava, e mais do que isso, eu tinha o Shitennou de volta, não como minha guarda, mas como meus amigos, conselheiros, não. Como os irmãos que eu tinha naqueles tempos de realeza."

"Irmãos, Usa. Eu sei que é assim que você se sente quanto as senshi também e por mais que eu tenha tentado esconder, sempre invejei isso. E agora eu o tinha. Mas era uma relação muito desigual, para não dizer até esquizofrênica. Eu esta vivendo e eles não. Eu conversava com seres presos à pedras que lhes deram o nome, somente existindo ao meu comando e vontade, uma existência triste, fantasmagórica..."

"Você pode imaginar como deve ter sido para eles, Usako?"

**oOoOo**

Minako corria.

A rua em que estava era muito bem arborizada, o farfalhar das folhas e o cantar ocasional dos pássaros era tudo que se poderia ouvir àquela hora no fim de semana numa área suburbana de Tokyo como aquela.

O sol estava se pondo e os raios, que conseguiam atravessar as numerosas folhas das árvores, refletiam luzes avermelhadas no prateado dos cabelos dele.

O homem que milênios atrás atendera por Kunzite, a olhou fixamente.

De algum modo, sabia que ela viria.

Fogos de artifício explodiam no estômago de Minako e o canto de sua boca tremia com o choro mal contido.

Ela acelerou o passo, não percebeu que correra até sentir seu corpo chocando com o dele, suas bocas se encontrando com violência, tomando de vez posse de tudo que sempre desejara para seu e lhe fora negado por tanto tempo.

Os braços dele a envolveram com certa força, ela gemeu baixinho apertando os fios prateados entre seus dedos, buscando calor na pele morena por dentro da gola da camisa.

Ela arfou encostando sua testa contra a dele, olhando na profundidade daqueles olhos prateados tão amados, agora escurecidos pelo desejo.

- Venus... – a voz em meio a um sussurro.

- Me leva para a sua casa.

Nem por um momento, mesmo sabendo o quanto aquilo poderia ser errado e perigoso, ele pensou em negar.

Mas não atendeu em imediato, sem nenhuma cerimônia, ele a empurrou para uma árvore próxima sem se importar com o que diriam se os vissem, Minako soltou uma lamúria quando sentiu que em meio a um de seus beijos, ele sugava a pele de seu pescoço a devorando, mas sem nunca parar de apertá-la forte, como se ela fosse fugir para longe dele, como se alguém fosse tirá-la dele outra vez.

Ela o afastou.

- Vem.

Completamente hipnotizado pelos olhos dela, ele a levou pela mão até onde o carro estava parado.

**oOoOo**

Usagi não disse nada. Não queria interrompê-lo, e no fundo de sua mente, pensou divertida, que nunca havia ouvido Mamoru falar tanto de uma vez só.

E então, somente o abraçou.

- Eu não desejaria isso a ninguém... – ele a apertou junto ao corpo, falando contra os cabelos dela – Sem falar que, não conte as senshi, mas eles acham terrivelmente humilhante que elas tenham que fazer o "trabalho" deles como minha guarda. Quero que você e elas saibam que eu não me esqueci do que se passou neste milênio ou no antigo, mas eu mereci perdão e não acho justo que negar o mesmo a eles...

Ela não deixou que o silêncio durasse e o machucasse mais.

- Eu acho o mesmo. – Usagi disse por fim.

Mamoru desfez o abraço para olhá-la, o rosto surpreso e iluminado pelas palavras proferidas por ela, no fundo, esperava algum tipo, qualquer tipo, de resistência.

Ele se levantou, trazendo-a junto, acariciou-lhe os fios de cabelo da franja, circundando com as pontas dos dedos o rosto angelical de sua noiva para depois, com as costas da mão, acariciar-lhe a face.

A princesa suspirou fechando os olhos tremulamente. E Mamoru sorriu de lado antes de beijá-la delicadamente, ela era um anjo, ele tinha certeza.

Afinal, em muitas de suas formas, ela tinha asas, não é mesmo?

**oOoOo**

Não houvera muita conversa na viajem até um condomínio parecido com o que Haruka e Michiru moravam assim que chegaram à cidade.

E também não houve espaço para conversas quando eles chegaram ao apartamento onde ele morava, havia só aquela distância de milênios que precisava ser encurtada.

Largou a bolsa em qualquer lugar da sala, era larga e com uma enorme parede de vidro que dava de frente para o mar, não reparou em nada disso, diferente de como agiria se fosse outra pessoa senão ele.

Ela tocou o rosto dele. Lá fora a lua emergia, surgindo do oceano prateado.

Sua mão desceu do maxilar pra o pescoço curvilíneo, entrando pela gola na camisa social e com fúria ou frustração mal contida, puxando com força o tecido, fazendo com que os botões voassem pela sala, um até mesmo atingindo sua coxa a machucando, mas ela não ligou, não estava ligando para nada além do modo como ele a puxou pela cintura depois daquilo, o modo como ele a beijava e como ela sentia que sua pele estava em brasa e que precisava tocar a dele.

O mundo poderia acabar lá fora e dessa vez ela não se importaria.

Não notaria quando seus corpos virassem poeira de estrelas, cadentes como os suspiros que deixava escapar contra o ouvido dele.

Ele lhe arrancou o laço dos cabelos e logo o leve vestido florido escorregava de seu corpo para o chão.

O Shitennou julgara lembrar muito bem como ela costumava ser, mas suas lembranças não faziam jus a ter a Deusa do Amor nua a sua frente, a lua refletindo em seus cabelos claros e o mar atrás de si, como na pintura, como se ela houvesse acabado de nascer, ou talvez, renascer para se unir a ele, naquele algo tão antigo e proibido que dividiam.

* * *

**N/A: Eu sabia que não ia conseguir escrever NC nenhum kkkkkkk Nesse capítulo era pra ter havido dois, pra vocês verem o quanto eu sou incompetente tsc tsc tsc**

**Tentei escutar The Mars, Volta que tem uns arranjos bem sensuais, ajudou, mas não muito, tentei algumas do Nirvana e Muse – acho a voz do Matt a única coisa sexy nele, me processem – também, mas não rolou...**

**Mas tudo bem, é bom que as quiança podem continuar a lendo isso aqui sem medo rs**

**Novidade! Essa fic agora também está sendo publicada no Olho Azul, o site de fanfics da Anita aquela, dona das melhores fanfics de SM do fandom nacional, se você lê fanfics de Sailor Moon com alguma regularidade já leu uma das histórias dela e não se arrependeu XD**

**No próximo capítulo: O confronto do Shitennou com as senshi em peso, inners e outs. Ohhhh**

**Vamos saber um pouco mais sobre os meninos e alguém muito especial deve aparecer também... Hmmm, curiosos?**

**Bem, até o próximo!**

**Kisses**


	3. Jantar de boas vindas

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u**

**Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.**

**Beta-reader: Gy Ganoza**

* * *

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo III – Jantar de boas vindas.**

"_A vida vai brilhar diante de meus olhos  
Tão dispersos e perdidos  
Quero alcançar o outro lado  
Ninguém  
__Acha que é o culpado  
__Por que não conseguimos ver  
__Que, quando sangramos,  
__sangramos igual?"_

_Muse – Map Of Problematique _

Naquela manhã, acordou ao sentir o corpo dela deixar o descanso sobre seu peito para rolar para o outro lado, ficando de costas. Um ato tão pequeno, mas que lhe causou um devastador sentimento de perda, de forma que, não precisou olhar para ela para saber que estava tudo errado e que a noite anterior fora um erro.

E, para saber também, que nem por um segundo em tanto tempo, seus sentimentos por ela mudaram e, por isso, foi com um terror horrível que encarou o rosto lívido pelo reflexo que fazia na enorme parede de vidro da sala de estar.

Ele fez uma débil tentativa de tocá-la, mas ela se sentou, fugindo do toque, se escondendo como podia dos olhos dele, pegando as roupas espalhadas.

- Algo errado? – outro ato débil, e ele sabia disso, afinal, o que _não_ estava errado?

Ela parecia ter seguido a mesma linha de raciocínio, pois riu sem humor.

- É só que... Eu estapeei a Rei por ter me acusado de querer ir pra cama com você e fugi para fazer exatamente o que ela sugeriu. Sou uma hipócrita nojenta, não é mesmo? A mesma Venus Vadia de sempre! – ela riu novamente, mas dessa vez soou mais como um choramingar sufocado. – Eu nem ao menos sei seu nome!

Desarmado pelas palavras dela, ele não soube o que dizer nem como agir. Só conseguia reparar que ela não parecia querer saber qual era seu nome, não se importava. E aquilo lhe doeu mais do que ele poderia expressar, mesmo se não fosse uma pessoa tão contida.

Ela desfez o contato visual, incapaz de encarar a dor nos olhos dele.

- Onde...?

- O banheiro fica por ali – apontou, sua voz rouca e sem emoção.

Ele a olhou partindo, lembrando que a visão dela pelas costas fora a última coisa que vira quando ela o matou na primeira grande batalha antes de tudo desaparecer em escuridão. Perguntou-se: Iria aquela imagem o assombrar para sempre?

**oOoOo**

Arthemis, que já estava tenso, escutou entrecortadamente a discussão na sala, já sabia o assunto, Minako ter dormido fora sem avisar a ninguém. Ele tinha uma boa ideia de onde ela estivera, assim com a visitante silenciosa ao seu lado, e não poderiam dizer que gostavam dela.

A loira entrou no quarto batendo a porta com irritação ao passar, olhou para ele com os olhos mais magoados do mundo, até encontrar os de Rei.

O par de ônix a encarou de volta. Em chamas.

- Não acredito que vim aqui me desculpar com você – e riu sem humor, pegando a bolsa e se levantando para sair – Afinal, olha pra você, nada do que eu disse se mostrou infundado, não foi?

- Rei, é melhor você ir embora – aconselhou Arthemis que, sabendo do acontecido do dia anterior, tinha medo do que poderia sair de as duas juntas, quase que sozinhas.

Mas Minako não parecia inclinada a revidar e as primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

- Não, está tudo bem Arthemis – Minako secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Eu mereci essa, ela está certa.

Os olhos de Rei se arregalaram e a fúria, ia esvaindo aos poucos de seu corpo. Ela esperava qualquer coisa de Minako, mas essa derrota, esse abandono, com isso ela não sabia lidar, não tinha como ganhar uma batalha contra um inimigo que se recusava a lutar.

- O que você está fazendo, Minako? – a pergunta saiu em com uma nota de histeria e outra grave de preocupação.

- O que quer que tenha sido – fungou –, pode ficar tranquila, acabou.

Rei sentiu algo muito valioso quebrar dentro de si. Aquilo era muito estranho, ver Minako devastada daquela forma. Logo ela, sua líder, sempre tão destemida e confiante, que lutou sozinha com apenas treze anos, se mostrar tão vencida daquela forma.

Queria tomar-lhe as mãos, secar suas lágrimas e abraçá-la, mas ela estava confraternizando com um traidor e ela não podia perdoar tão fácil, então, com um último olhar para a amiga e outro para Arthemis com uma súplica muda para que ele cuidasse de Mina, deixou a casa dos Aino.

**oOoOo**

O alerta de seu comunicador tocava insistentemente, mas ela, costumada a ignorá-lo, continuou a dormir. O mesmo não ocorreu a Mamoru que abriu os olhos instantaneamente.

- Usa... – chamou, mas ela não parecia ter vontade nenhuma de se levantar e resmungou alguma coisa inteligível contra seu pescoço. – Usako, seu comunicador está tocando, pode ser algo importante.

Com um pouco mais de insistência, beijos e finalmente cosquinhas, ela abriu os olhos, batendo as pestanas douradas preguiçosamente, sem vontade nenhuma de mantê-los abertos.

Os braços, moles, moveram-se em direção ao criado-mudo, a bolsa rosada, seu alvo. A descoordenação matinal, e usual, foi suficiente para, em três longos segundos, esparramar o conteúdo pelo chão. Olhou, irritada, para comunicador, agora a poucos metros da cama. Sem tirar os pés do colchão, arrastou-se sobre as mãos em direção ao ponto que apitava. O comunicador cor-de-rosa apitava loucamente quando ela finalmente conseguiu alcança-lo.

- USAGI! – "Oh não! Rei...", pensou emburrada.

- Não é nada de importante, Mamo-chan, é só a Rei-chan que não tem nada pra fazer e me liga a essa hora da madrugada – já era quase meio-dia, na verdade – achando que meu ouvido é penico para aturar a gritaria dela! – ela disse tudo muito rápido e com uma irritação digna de uma criança pequena. Mamoru riu de leve, achando engraçado, mas fez de modo que Rei não visse, ainda tinha noção do perigo.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A DESLIGAR NA MINHA CARA! – gritou quando viu que Usagi ameaçara fazê-lo. Mamoru se encolheu com o volume que a voz chegou nas palavras seguintes – VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DO PAVOR QUE EU SENTI QUANDO ENTREI NAQUELE QUARTO E NÃO TE ENCONTREI, SUA IDIOTA! NO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO? SUA IRRESPONSÁVEL! SE NÓS DIZEMOS QUE É PERIGOSO FICAR NA CASA DO MAMORU SOZINHA É PORQUE É! E...

A partir daí, Usagi só escutou blá, blá, blá,...

- Tive uma ideia maravilhosa! – exclamou Usagi, com tal energia que uma das mangas da camisa de Mamoru, que vestia, muito grande para ela, escorregou desnudando um de seus ombros.

- DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, EU VOU TE PRENDER NO TEMPLO COM UMA CORRENTE E... Hã?

- O que você disse, Usako? – perguntou Mamoru tirando, finalmente, os dedos dos ouvidos.

- Que eu tive uma ideia maravilhosa, como todas as ideias que eu tenho, hohoho.

Mamoru, que por mais que amasse incondicionalmente sua Usako, não poderia concordar com tal afirmação pretensiosa, temendo a resposta, perguntou:

- Que ideia, Usa...?

- Que tal você convidar todo mundo para um jantar amanhã à noite aqui?

- Er... Aqui? Todo mundo?

- Sim. Todas as meninas, incluindo: Michiru-san, Haruka-san, Setsuna-san e Hotaru-chan! E o Shitennou, é claro, assim todo mundo se conhece!

- Bem, é realmente uma boa ideia, mas Usa... – ele sorriu desconcertado para ela, feliz e agradecido pela iniciativa, mas preocupado com como isso poderia terminar, seu cérebro imaginava cenas em que Rei, Makoto e Haruka tentavam destruir sua guarda e no processo seu apartamento.

- EU NÃO...!

- Avise para as outras, sim, Rei-chan? – pediu amavelmente antes de desligar o comunicador interrompendo a continuação do discurso aos gritos da outra.

Ela alegremente largou o comunicador em qualquer lugar e pulou de volta para cama, impedindo Mamoru que ameaçava a se levantar.

- Pronto, Mamo-chan, podemos voltar a dormir!

- Dormir, Usako? Já é quase uma da tarde! – disse divertido, mas não fazendo nenhum esforço para contrariá-la – Hey, você não disse que tinha que estar em casa antes do meio-dia?

Ela gemeu e frustração com o rosto enfiado no peito do noivo.

- Não quero ir pra casa, Mamo-chan! – ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo. – Mama vai gritar comigo! Se as pessoas continuarem gritando comigo assim, aos quarenta eu vou estar surdinha! Já pensou? E o pior que eu nunca vou conseguir aprender aquela linguagem de sinais e ninguém nunca vai saber o que eu estou falando! – ela estava à beira das lágrimas com a fantasia louca que criara.

Mamoru apertou os lábios e franziu o cenho para não rir.

- Usako, você nunca vai chegar aos quarenta! Fisicamente, pelo menos...

- Você está parecendo muito ansioso para me ver pelas costas! – acusou, passando da tristeza para "raiva" em segundos. – Que tipo de noivo é você, ein, Mamo-chan?

- Usako...

**oOoOo**

As quatro estavam no Game Center. Era costumeiro que se encontrassem ali depois das aulas, como quando faziam nos tempo de escola. Usagi não estava já que, como de costume, havia matado aula.

- Agora um jantar! O que eles estão esperando? Que eu faça um bolo com "Wellcome Shitennou. Não nos traia e tente nos matar dessa vez." para eles ou o que?

"O bolo você pode fazer Mako, porque o "ou o que" a Minako já fez." Rei se sentiu culpada pelo pensamento cruel. O clima ainda estava estranho entre as quatro graças à briga do dia anterior, mas depois da curta conversa que haviam tido de manhã, em mudo consenso, Rei e Minako decidiram agir como se nada houvesse acontecido e as outras não achavam que cabia a elas comentar qualquer coisa.

- O que as outras disseram? – perguntou Minako. Rei a olhou por cima de seu milk-shake. Estava um pouco mais calada que o normal, mas ninguém parecia ter notado nada mais de diferente.

- Que vão, é claro. – respondeu Makoto. – Você que não tem nada que a Usagi-chan peça sorrindo que a Haruka-san não faça chorando! – riu-se. – E se ela vai, as outras três também vão.

- Eu não vou – declarou Rei teimosamente, Makoto revirou os olhos.

- Rei-chan, você está sendo infantil...

- Infantil, Ami? Eles tentaram nos matar e agora querem que os recebamos de braços abertos?

- Mas nesse caso, também não deveríamos nos relacionar com o Mamoru-san, que era nosso inimigo no início, nem com Michiru-san e Haruka-san que também agiram como nossas inimigas por bastante tempo... Ou Hotaru-chan que foi uma de nossas inimigas mais poderosas, ainda que controlada pelo Pharaoh 90 e, é claro, ChibiUsa-chan, que mesmo tão nossa princesa quanto Usagi-chan, também já lutou conta nós como Dark Lady...E até mesmo nós quatro, quando controladas por aqueles braceletes da Sailor Galáxia... E se você pensar bem, eles não nos pediram nada e nem acredito que vão pedir. Se estou indo nesse jantar, é pela Usagi-chan e pelo Mamoru-san...

Mas Rei não se deixou seduzir pelas palavras da amiga, virando o rosto, irredutível.

Makoto, que também não era muito paciente, se irritou.

- Se não quiser ir, não vá, Rei, mas depois não fique reclamando se não levarmos sua opinião em conta lá.

- Meninas, por favor – pediu Minako – Olha, pelo que eu entendi, esse jantar vai ser pra apresentar o Shitennou para as outs e pedir nossa opinião como um todo sobre o caso deles. – Ela tomou um gole do milk-shake enquanto examinava suas ideias cautelosamente – Então, eu vou sugerir uma votação sobre o que deveríamos fazer sobre eles, para nos dividir em quem é contra ou a favor de nós darmos uma chance para o Shitennou. Me parece justo.

- Claro que parece! Já que, pelo visto, Ami e Makoto vão votar a seu favor e a favor deles! Quando vocês tiverem com a faca no pescoço segurada pela mão de um dos honoráveis componentes daquele exemplo de guarda que é a do Prince Endymion, vão se lembrar do meu voto negativo!

E antes que alguém pudesse revidar, pegou a bolsa com violência e saiu.

- Não fiquem com raiva dela – pediu Minako com um suspiro cansado. – Só está fazendo o que acha certo. – E apoiou o rosto nas mãos apoiadas pelos cotovelos em cima do balcão – E talvez esteja certa mesmo... – completou num sussurro.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo filler ninguém curte né? LOL**

**Acabou que tudo que eu adiantei para vocês que aconteceria no capítulo três só vai rolar mesmo no quatro.**

**Mas vai, até que não foi um completo desperdício, tivemos MinaKunz na fossa, MinaRei caminhando para um acerto e Makoto candidata a vira-casaca.**

**No fim, foi mais um capítulo de introdução, chato, mas necessário.**

**Sobre as previsões furadas, como o quatro já começa no jantar, já podem contar com outs, shitennou e a tal visita especial XD**

**Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando, Anita, Purple, no Olho Azul a Luiza e no Nyah a Jeny-chan.**

**E um obrigada a Gy Ganoza por betar tão maravilhosamente esse capítulo. *0***

**Muito obrigada, mesmo!**

**Kisses e até o próximo cap!**

**PS: Yuko, você está lendo essa fic? Se está ****porque não manda review sua desnaturada!**** fique sabendo que os erros nos dois primeiros capítulos são de culpa inteiramente sua por não está-la betando u.u**


	4. Visitante

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u**

**Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.**

**Beta-reader: Gy Ganoza**

* * *

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo IV – Visitante**

"_Não há mais onde se esconder  
E ninguém para confiar  
A verdade queima dentro de nós  
E nunca morrerá"_

_Muse – Sing For Absolution_

Quase não pode conter o tremor na mão quando a ergueu para tocar a campainha do apartamento de Mamoru. Mas depois da cena vergonhosa do tapa, tentava evitar ao máximo qualquer demonstração de nervosismo ou qualquer tipo de descontrole, não só na frente das meninas, mas para si mesma.

Usagi abriu a porta com o maior sorriso do mundo e ela, como por mágica, sentiu seus músculos menos tensos.

- Vocês chegaram! – e se afastou da porta, quase aos pulinhos, enquanto dava passagem. – Entrem! Entrem!

E elas obedeceram, adentrando cautelosas, mas curiosas como gatinhas enquanto Usagi tagarelava alegremente como se aquela fosse uma ocasião social normal, até alegre e, para ela, talvez fosse, sua bondosa e tola Usagi.

Eles já estavam lá, Minako notou com desgosto. Não gostava de pensar em Usagi virtualmente sozinha com eles. Certo, Mamoru também estava lá, mas de certa forma, ele era um _deles_, não é?

O moreno e o homem que costumava a se chamar Kunzite, conversavam na sacada. Pareciam ser os únicos realmente conscientes da situação complicada em que estavam, mas Mina não demorou seu olhar sobre eles, ou melhor, sobre _ele_.

Os outros três estavam sentados nas confortáveis poltronas da sala de estar. Os dois loiros tinham sorrisos nos rostos com se acabassem de ouvir uma boa piada e assim que Usagi pôs os pés na sala, se referiram a sua princesa como "Usagi-chan", como se fossem amigos de longa data e não _inimigos_ de longa data. Seu consolo foi que, pelo som de estalar a língua no céu da boca que ouviu Makoto fazer, não era a única que achava tudo aquilo vozinha em sua mente lhe disse que estava sendo hipócrita e que ainda havia marcas em seu corpo para provar que fizera coisas muito menos inocentes do que compartilhar uma piada com um daqueles homens.

Mas por mais irritada que estivesse com aquilo, a situação piorou quando sentiu o olhar do ruivo passar direto por ela e parar na moça ao seu lado.

Um olhar tão intenso que ela sentiu as ondas de calor que o corpo de Makoto produziu ao se encontrar sob ele. Minako a olhou de soslaio, tinha os olhos verdes arregalados e a loira poderia jurar que nunca vira Mako corando daquele jeito, tanto que, por pouco não tinha deixado o prato que tinha nas mãos cair. Sim, ela havia feito mesmo um bolo, afinal, era Mako-chan.

- Onde está a Rei-chan? – perguntou Usagi, finalmente notando a falta da Senshi do fogo e se colocando de uma forma que acabou quebrando o contato visual entre as duas pessoas de cabelos avermelhados. Sem notar que algo havia acontecido, é claro.

- Ela não vem. – Minako se surpreendeu com a clareza em sua voz, momentos antes era como se tivesse um bolo em sua garganta, muito maior do que o que Makoto quase jogara no chão.

Usagi pareceu realmente chateada com a notícia, mas o som da campainha trouxe de volta o sorriso a seu rosto, no fundo, tinha esperança de que Rei mudasse de ideia e viesse.

As três se deram as costas ao Shitennou para assistir Haruka fingir flertar com Usagi, enquanto Michiru ria e a anfitriã corava e elogiava a beleza de Hotaru e o quanto ela estava crescida.

Todas se cumprimentaram, mas a pergunta não tardou a se repetir, dessa vez pelos lábios de Setsuna enquanto caminhavam juntas para a sala de estar.

- E Hino-san? Está atrasada?

- Ela não vem – respondeu Ami se sentindo segura para se pronunciar pela primeira vez.

- Hunft! Queria ter feito o mesmo! – bufou Haruka olhando com desprezo para os homens na sala.

- Haruka! – repreendeu Michiru com um olhar duro.

- Não me venha com essa Michiru! Eu sei que sua opinião é a mesma. Me desculpe, odango, mas para mim isso é uma enorme perda de tempo...

Os olhos tristes de Usagi encontraram o chão, mas logo se ergueram para sorrir tristonha para Hotaru que segurara sua mão amavelmente.

- Sejam bem vindas.

A discussão não teve oportunidade de evoluir com a presença de Mamoru que se juntara a elas após finalmente ter deixado a companhia de "Kunzite" que se reunira aos seus, agora todos de pé, mas comportando uma segura distância das Senshi da lua.

- Não me lembrava de que eram tantas! – Minako ouviu a voz do mais jovem sussurrar.

- E aquela criança? Conta como Senshi também ou é só a filha daqueles dois? – "Jadeite", Minako reconheceu e se surpreendeu por ter que se segurar para não rir.

- É um homem? Havia sailors soldiers que não eram mulheres? Achava que era uma regra...

O olhar que receberam de "Kunzite" daria para congelar o Saara.

- Calem a boca! – ralhou "Nephrite", também aos sussurros.

- Usako, já chegaram todas?

-Sim, sim. Rei-chan não vem porque preferiu ficar em casa fazendo birra.

Mamoru fez uma careta desconcertada com a sinceridade venenosa vindo de alguém tão pequeno e de voz tão infantil, simplesmente não dava para levar a sério...

- Er, bem, acho melhor fazermos as apresentações antes de irmos para sala de jantar... Evitar enganos, sabe? Esses são: Ishino Midori¹, – "Jadeite" sorriu – Sanjouin Masato, – o ruivo fez um aceno com a cabeça, que foi imitado pelos outros dois – Saitou Izou e Sabakuno Kotei.

Então o nome dele era esse: Sabakuno Kotei², ela sorriria se fosse outra situação, se tivesse acontecido tudo diferente. Combinava com ele, o novo nome, mas não queria pensar mais sobre nada disso. Como dissera a Rei – e como repetira para si mesma até a exaustão – estava acabado. Na verdade, não havia tido nem mesmo a chance de começar.

- E essas são: – Usagi, continuou para ele – Aino Minako-chan, Kino Makoto-chan, Mizuno Ami-chan, Tennou Haruka-san, Kaiou Michiru-san, Meiou Setsuna-san, Tomoe Hotaru-chan e embora não tenha vindo, Hino Rei-chan – ela arfou dramaticamente – Tantos nomes...

Midori sorriu para ela.

- Por aqui. – Mamoru fez um gesto amplo com o braço indicando o caminho por onde os convidados seguiram deixando sua noiva e ele, para trás.

O moreno sentiu um braço delicado enganchar no seu e o corpo dela apertar-se contra o dele levemente.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Mamo-chan – ela lhe sorriu cheia de carinho e uma confiança inabalável. Agradecido, ele a beijou na testa e seguiram.

**oOoOo**

Agora, com todos sentados à mesa, o clima havia pesado. As outs, mesmo com sua componente mais poderosa aparentando no máximo onze anos, transpiravam poder e isso não passava despercebido para o Shitennou.

E o silêncio estranho perdurou por alguns segundos até que a impaciente Haruka o quebrou:

- E então? Vocês não me chamaram aqui só para comer lasanha congelada... – olhou um pouco enjoada para o prato, Usagi corou, ela havia recusado a ideia de Mamoru de encomendar a comida do jantar e quis fazer tudo sozinha, obviamente não deu certo.

Mamoru respirou fundo.

- Certo... – todos os olhares, antes perdidos, desconfiados e hesitantes se voltaram para ele que de início se sentiu desconfortável. – Primeiro gostaria que vocês ouvissem o que aconteceu, para assim, decidirem o que vão fazer. Sendo, suponho, as alternativas: o perdão ou a morte, acho que o Shitennou e eu temos direito de dar nossa versão do que aconteceu.

- Ninguém vai morrer! – exclamou Usagi horrorizada.

Mamoru sorriu tristemente para ela e, mesmo no rosto do inexpressivo Kotei, era possível notar surpresa, até mesmo choque. Não haviam feito nada para merecer tal defesa efusiva. Ele olhou rapidamente de soslaio para Minako que nem ao menos olhara pra ele naquela noite.

- Bem... – começou Mamoru – Acho que devemos começar do início.

"Quando eu acordei após a última batalha, fazia um ano que eu estava morto. Eu tinha uma vaga ideia do que havia acontecido, mas minha cabeça ainda estava muito confusa. Num dia comum, a primeira coisa que eu faria ao acordar seria checar as pedras no meu criado mudo, mas naquela manhã estranha, eu tinha uma intuição de que algo horrível havia acontecido e adiei o momento."

"Eu me lembrava de ter entrado num avião para os EUA, mas não me lembrava de ter chegado até lá, embora me lembrasse de estar num lugar muito claro com luzes brilhantes..."

"O choque maior veio quando, ao ligar a TV, o noticiário me informou de que meu voo havia saído há um ano atrás. Meu primeiro impulso foi de correr para a casa de Usako, saber se ela estava bem, mas não tenho vergonha de dizer que estava apavorado com a hipótese de não encontrá-la lá e eram cinco da manhã... As respostas de Kunzite e os outros eram mais próximas, contudo, quando eu abri a caixa, as pedras estavam opacas e frias. Mortas."

"Eu chamei por eles diversas vezes, mas não obtive resposta, não sabia o que fazer..."

- Por que você não me contou, Mamo-chan? Sofrendo sozinho desse jeito! Isso não está certo!

- Eu não podia deixar que as outras Senshi soubessem, elas achariam que você ficaria insegura estando comigo, exatamente como aconteceu, mas também não gostaria de ser quem faria com que você tivesse segredos que elas não poderiam saber, Usako...

"Ninguém sabia sobre as pedras e não havia a quem perguntar o que acontecera a elas. Helios, talvez, mas ele nunca tocara no assunto Shitennou, poderia considerá-los traidores e destruí-los, e eu não arriscaria isso para descobrir. Sendo assim, levou mais dois anos para que eu ouvisse falar de minha antiga guarda novamente."

Ele suspirou longamente, olhando para o nada como se ponderasse sobre o que havia dito.

- Acho que Kunzite, não, Kotei-san pode contar melhor a partir daí.

O homem de cabelos prateados assentiu, Minako se remexeu na cadeira nervosamente.

- Eu fui o primeiro a despertar. A primeira coisa que vocês devem saber sobre isso é que nossas memórias foram apagadas sobre o que aconteceu quando Beryl voltou a existir nesse mundo. Na verdade, também não lembramos muito de nosso tempo como "pedras". – Beryl, ele se referia, não Queen Beryl, Minako não deixou o detalhe passar. – Não que isso diminua o que aconteceu, nossa vergonha. De qualquer forma, quando acordei eu tinha uma vida de civil como vocês, um emprego na empresa de cristais da minha família, problemas comuns... Então, há pouco mais de um ano, comecei a ter sonhos e me lembrar da minha vida no Golden Kingdom e esses sonhos se intensificaram quando meu primo Izou, – ele fez um gesto para o homem de cabelos loiro avermelhados – voltou da França.

"Ele me confessou ter sonhos parecidos e meses depois já havíamos recobrado consciência de quem realmente éramos, ou quem costumávamos ser.

Foi relativamente fácil encontrar os outros. Izou reconheceu Masato numa foto de um artigo de um periódico científico e Midori é residente no mesmo hospital da faculdade em que minha irmã mais nova estuda. Não nos reconheceram de imediato, mas não demorou muito..."

A campainha tocou mais uma vez, Usagi fez que ia levantar para atendê-la, mas Minako se levantou de supetão, derrubando a cadeira atrás de si.

- E-eu atendo! – e riu nervosamente, o olhar de Kunzite, Kotei – "Tanto faz!" – estava deixando doente. Ele não se lembrava de nada, aquilo não deveria importar, pois sendo assim, a última lembrança que ele deveria ter era de sua espada o atravessando, mas porque aquilo a incomodava tanto, então? – Rei! – exclamou surpresa e depois sorrindo, involuntariamente charmosa – Então, você veio!

- Tire esse sorrisinho idiota do rosto, só vim porque minha consciência jamais me deixaria dormir de novo sabendo que deixei isso tudo em suas mãos – e forçou a passagem por Minako a empurrando.

A loira revirou os olhos, mas seu sorriso não morreu totalmente, de alguma forma, se sentia mais segura e confiante de si mesma com Rei ali.

- Que rude!

- Onde eles estão?

- Na sala de jantar, é claro. Vou por um prato para você ao lado do Jadeite...

O olhar que recebeu de Marte fez com que Minako risse alto.

Quando entraram na sala, todos as olhavam curiosos. Usagi expressou com uma de suas piadinhas a alegria de ter Rei junto a eles, o que foi ignorado categoricamente e Mamoru agradeceu a presença da Senshi que lhe devolveu um olhar frio.

- Já que Hino-san só chegou agora, você deveria fazer um resumo do que foi dito até agora, Kotei – sugeriu Midori, o que se pode inferir não ter sido a melhor das ideias, graças ao olhar que recebera de Rei que acabava de sentar a sua frente.

- Poupe seu tempo – aconselhou ela para Kotei enquanto desdobrava o guardanapo – Pouco me interessa o que vocês disseram ou dirão, minha opinião é uma só.

Usagi apertou a mão de Mamoru com força, sentia-se à beira das lágrimas, aquilo era tão triste! Que uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como Rei pudesse, às vezes, ter um coração tão duro.

Minako notou os efeitos da declaração em sua princesa e olhou com raiva para Rei, perdendo toda a vontade de ser boazinha e fingir bom-humor como fizera antes.

- Infelizmente para nossa querida Princesa da Guerra, o motivo dessa reunião é o desejo de nossa Serenity que conheçamos o Shitennou e que eles tenham a oportunidade de nos dar sua versão dos fatos e explicar como e porque reencarnaram, sendo assim, por favor, continue Sabaku-san.

Tirando Rei, que ficara sem reação, todos os outros engoliram em seco. Minako mordeu o canto da boca, nervosa. Uma hora ela teria que falar com ele, não era mesmo?

Mamoru sorriu levemente. Sabia que Venus jamais estaria ao seu lado naquela causa, mas sabia também, que a mesma preferiria arrancar o próprio braço a dentadas do que magoar Usagi, ainda mais tão gratuitamente.

Era óbvio que todas as Senshi amavam sua noiva, no caso das inners, era possível dizer que havia até mesmo uma espécie de adoração, mas quanto a Venus, ele que tinha facilidade em lê-las e gostava de analisar pessoas, se perguntava se não era o amor da líder das senshi por Usagi que a mantinha inteira, sã.

Kotei limpou a garganta reintroduzindo sua narrativa na sala a despeito do clima grave.

- Depois de todos reunidos, nosso objetivo passou a ser encontrar o príncipe. Nosso palpite era que havia se reunido à Princesa da Lua, que com certeza estava perto de suas Senshi, mesmo que não despertas. Então quando vimos Venus na TV durante um show – Minako não pode evitar olhá-lo surpresa, arrependendo-se imediatamente ao ser capturada pelo magnetismo do olhar prateado – viemos para Tóquio o mais rápido que podíamos e com um pouco de investigação descobrimos o paradeiro de Endymion...

- Espere um minuto! – Rei o interrompeu – Como assim com um pouco de investigação? Vocês estavam _stalkeando_ a Minako, ou o que?

- Mamo-chan, o que significa stal-alguma-coisa?

Mamoru sorriu sem graça e deu tapinhas afetuosos na mão da noiva como se dissesse: "Depois, depois!".

- Por que não disseram nada? – continuou Rei como se não tivesse sido interrompida – Vocês provavelmente sabiam onde Usagi estava! O que me garante que não estavam somente tentando roubar o Silver Crystal e matá-la?

- Ela ainda está viva e com o cristal, não está? – Irritou-se Izou.

- Cale. A. Boca. – exigiu Masato entre os dentes.

- Me desculpe, mas isso não prova nada – Michiru se juntou a Rei na discussão – Como vocês pretendem conquistar nossa confiança espionando dessa forma?

- E o que supostamente deveríamos fazer? Nos revelar? Aposto que se eu aparecesse diante de você – Midori olhou para Rei, seu bom humor havia desaparecido completamente – teria sido destruído pelo Fire Soul antes que pudesse dizer "Flamma³".

Fazia muito tempo que ela não ouvia aquele nome. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos que se insignificantes para os outros, para ambos fora o bastante para voltarem a um tempo muito distante, quando ele não tinha autorização para chamá-la por aquele nome, mas chamava mesmo assim e ela fingia que a aborrecia, mas, agora, a aborrecia de verdade.

E mesmo assim, Mars nunca revidou, pra que? Era tudo verdade, ainda que em seu íntimo, a ideia de matá-lo ainda lhe doesse na alma, embora o tivesse feito mais de uma vez.

- E não iria ganhar nada mais do que merece – comentou Haruka os despertando.

- Gente, por favor! – implorou Usagi quase chorando. Sabia que seria complicado colocar todos naquela situação, mas isso não a impedia de ficar triste com o modo que as coisas estavam caminhando.

- Bem, depois de _stalkear_ a Minako, vocês encontraram seu príncipe e blá blá blá, acho que já está na hora de decidirmos sobre essa situação – acudiu Makoto.

- Como eu disse às meninas mais cedo, sugiro uma votação – disse Minako. Sailors Senshi, digam, quais de vocês são a favor da permanência do Shitennou como guarda do Príncipe Endymion e quais acreditam que eles são inimigos e devem ser tratados como tal – sua voz soou cansada, estava exausta de ter que decidir sobre a vida ou morte de outrem.

Usagi, Mamoru e os generais se empertigaram tensos, mas antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse dar seu voto, ouviu-se um baque alto, o som da vidraça quebrando e um grito vindo da sala ao lado.

Todos se levantaram e correram para sala de estar enquanto Usagi choramingava por estar sendo atrasada por Makoto que não a deixaria passar até que o ambiente fosse considerado seguro.

Ao chegarem à sala e se depararem com aquela bagunça, começaram a se aproximar com cautela. Mamoru acostumado a ir à dianteira, foi surpreendido pela presença de Kotei a sua frente.

- É uma menina...? – perguntou Midori com estranhamento.

Estilhaços de vidraça se espalhavam pelo chão e um lamento infantil pode ser ouvido, Mamoru e Usagi trocaram um olhar exasperado.

- Não pode ser! – exclamou a loira, por milagre se desvencilhando de Makoto e indo em direção à sacada – Chibiusa!

- Chibi quem? – perguntou Masato.

- É minha filha – respondeu Mamoru irritado – Saia da minha frente, Kotei!

- Small Lady!

- Chibiusa-chan!

Exclamaram respectivamente Setsuna e Hotaru e os três últimos a se pronunciar, juntaram-se a Usagi na sacada.

- Mamo-chan! – fungou Usagi ajoelhada sobre os estilhaços e com a cabeça de uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa no colo – Ela está desmaiada!

O moreno franziu o cenho preocupado e pegou a menina desmaiada tirando-a daquele mar de vidro quebrado.

- Vem Usako, cuidado com esse vidro, vai se machucar! Não chora, tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem.

* * *

_Ishino Midori¹ e Sabakuno Kotei² - De acordo com o Google, significam respectivamente: Pedra verde e imperador do deserto. Os outros nomes eu tirei na WikiMoon._

_Flamma³ - Uma das palavras latinas para "amor", e que também servia para "chama" estava procurando um nome para a Minako e achei um para a Rei rs (de novo a fonte é o tradutor do Google LOL)_

* * *

**N/A: Shitennou e Mamoru fazendo a Maria do Bairro e contando as misérias da vida, ninguém merece né? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**E então, o algodão doce humano, odiada por quase todos os fãs apareceu ohhhh**

**O que será *****será? Werever Will be, wil be***** que ela veio fazer no passado quando disse que não viria mais? **

**Rei-chan continua precisando de um Valium, mas Minako estava mais calminha nesse capítulo, não acham? Acho que daqui em diante diminui um pouco esse ódio no coração que essas meninas estão sentindo, maaas vai começar a fase emuxinha, desenterrem aqueles CDs (alguém ainda tem isso?) do Simple Plan de quando você tinha doze anos, roube um comprimido do Prozac que sua mãe usa pra emagrecer e vem jeit!**

**No próximo capítulo: Chibiusa, o mistério de sua volta e as Sailors decidem o que fazer com o Shittenou.**

**Muito obrigada a Anita e Purple pelos comentários *coração***

**E muito obrigada também ****Gy Ganoza por betar com tanto carinho *****coração***

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Kisses**


	5. Mensagens

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u**

**Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.**

**Guia para os esquecidos (eu também não sou boa em lembrar):**

**Kunzite = Sabakuno Kotei**

**Zoisite = Saitou Izou**

**Jadeite = Ishino Midori**

**Nephrite = Sanjouin Masato**

**N/A: Muito obrigada ****Gy Ganoza por encontrar tempo para betar! Você é um amor! *hugs***

* * *

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo V – Mensagens**

"_Todas as estradas que levam a você até lá são tortuosas  
Todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho nos cegam  
Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer  
Mas não sei como"_

_Oasis - Wonderwall_

Hotaru chorava, Haruka a pegou no colo e junto ao resto de sua pequena família, conversavam com a criança num canto mais afastado, e sem cacos de vidro, da sala.

Mamoru ignorou a todos na sala e levou as duas Usagis para seu quarto. Lá colocou a menina sobre a cama e foi ao banheiro pegar a maleta de primeiros-socorros, Usagi se ajoelhou ao lado da filha, colocando a mãozinha rechonchuda entre as suas, lágrimas ainda rolavam livremente por seu rosto.

- Usako, me deixe cuidar dela, sim? – pediu ele gentilmente.

Usagi assentiu e, secando apressadamente as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, se afastou para se sentar na cama, aos pés da garotinha.

Depois de um tempo a examinando e feito o curativo nos cortes que a menina havia conseguido e agradecendo por nenhum deles ser grave, Mamoru começou a tentar acordá-la, chacoalhando-a gentilmente pelos ombros.

- Chibiusa, acorde! Usako, me ajude, ela bateu a cabeça, não acho que seja grave, mas precisamos mantê-la acordada por enquanto.

Usagi assentiu e começou a ajudar o noivo em sua tarefa, logo a menina abria os olhinhos vermelhos para o alívio dos outros dois.

- Mama? Papa?

- Estamos aqui – assegurou Usagi sorrindo – Q-que dizer, mais ou menos – e riu sem graça.

- Mamo-chan! Usagi! – exclamou ainda grogue e fazendo força para se sentar, mas sendo impedida pelo moreno.

- Não, não. Fique deitada, você precisa descansar.

- Que susto que você nos deu, sua inconsequente! Por que tinha que tentar fazer uma grande entrada em vez de subir pelo elevador como uma pessoa normal? Eu pensei que você estava morta!

- Usagi idiota! Cale a boca! Minha cabeça está doendo... – reclamou numa voz chorosa.

A loira abriu a boca para replicar, mas Mamoru a cortou.

- Usako, chega. Mas, Chibiusa, ela tem razão, promete que nunca mais vai fazer algo arriscado assim?

Ela revirou os olhos, amuada.

- 'Ta bom! Não faço mais.

Os dois adultos sorriram satisfeitos.

- Eu vou lá fora avisar a todos que está tudo bem, comportem-se as duas. Nada de brigas, Chibiusa está debilitada.

- Não, Mamo-chan! – exasperou-se Chibiusa conseguindo se sentar, mesmo com a tontura dificultando o ato. – Eu não posso ficar muito tempo! M-meus pais não sabem que eu vim... – disse a última frase baixinho enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos, reunido coragem para encarar o olhar de surpresa e reprovação do moreno, logo após – Mas eu tenho um recado muito importante para dar!

- Chibiusa, depois – disse autoritário, agora que vira que menina estava bem, pensara no quanto fora louco deixar a sós um bando de Sailors Senshi magoadas e sedentas por vingança com o Shitennou, cujo um de seus componentes é o _Jadeite_.

- Por que não disse aos seus pais que viria, Chibiusa? – perguntou Usagi – Eles devem estar doentes de preocupação!

- Er... É que eu estou proibida de vir aqui... – e riu nervosamente de exatamente como sua mãe faria.

- Como? – perguntaram os outros dois em coro.

- Eu meio que te disse da outra vez Usagi... Você vai ficar grávida logo, não é? – ela brincava com o lençol constrangida enquanto os outros dois não poderiam corar mais forte – Vocês já estão noivos e tudo mais... E se eu estiver em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo posso causar um distúrbio dimensional... Quero dizer, daquela vez em que vocês foram até Crystal Tokyo o tempo já estava uma bagunça mesmo, mas agora Puu ficaria bastante irritada.

- Er... Entendo... – disse Mamoru após um tempo de silêncio constrangedor – Mas até amanhã, pelo menos, você fica.

- Mas!

- Nem mas, nem meio mas. Não vou te deixar viajar no tempo depois de bater a cabeça, isso pode ser um machucado grave – explicou ele terminando a discussão. – Já volto.

**oOo**

- O que diabos foi isso tudo? – perguntou Masato assim que a porta fechou.

- Como eles podem ter uma filha? Ainda mais daquela idade? Dymion engravidou a Serenity quando a pobre menina tinha doze anos ou o que? – Izou parecia completamente horrorizado.

- O Dymion que eu conhecia manteria a noiva virgem até a noite de núpcias... – Midori fingiu pensar por um momento e depois completou com uma risadinha sarcástica – Certo, não mesmo, mas uma filha, naquela idade! Vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer!

Kotei nada disse, mas o assombro estava estampado em seu rosto quase sempre inexpressivo. Makoto e Minako trocaram olhares divertidos antes de caírem na gargalhada, Ami riu de um modo mais contido, Rei revirou os olhos.

- Aquela é Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity – começou a explicar Ami, com ar de riso na voz – Ou Chibiusa, neste tempo. Ela é a filha de Usagi-chan e Mamoru-san vinda do futuro, ou melhor, de Neo Queen Serenity e Neo King Endymion. Eles governam Crystal Tokyo no século XXX.

- Neo quem? Cristal o que? Criança do futuro? – perguntou Masato descrente e confuso.

- Olha, não sei não, mas acho que vocês Senshi fizeram uma "bad trip" no ácido...

- Por mais incrível que pareça, caro Jadeite, – disse Minako se apoiando em Makoto que ainda ria um pouco – é tudo verdade.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos depois que o momento de descontração era levado pela atmosfera estranha, o riso de Minako quebrara e em seu rosto, agora, havia uma expressão estranha que Midori encarava com os olhos tristes, lembrando que, no passado, costumavam serem amigos.

A porta se abriu dando passagem a Mamoru.

- Ela está bem, somente alguns arranhões e uma batidinha na cabeça que, com sorte, não é nada demais – as meninas soltaram exclamações de alívio.

- Você ouviu, Hotaru-chan? – perguntou Michiru enquanto as quatro voltavam a se juntar o grupo – Chibiusa-chan está bem – e secou as lágrimas que restavam no rosto da menina agarrada a sua Haruka-papa.

Mas antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita, outro barulho estranho foi ouvido vindo da sacada, surpreendendo a todos mais uma vez.

- Quantos filhos do futuro eles tem, afinal?

- Midori, por favor? – pediu Kotei com sinais de impaciência pela primeira vez.

- É a Luna-P! – exclamou Ami.

- Mas outra carta escrita inteiramente em hiragana? – perguntou Rei enquanto a garota de cabelos azuis abria o envelope.

- _Quem_ só escreve em hiragana? – foi a vez de Izou fazer perguntas impertinentes.

- Neo Queen Serenity – riu-se Makoto.

- Eles estão realmente bravos com ela – comentou Ami com uma careta enquanto lia - Principalmente er... Endymion...

- Ela veio sem o consentimento deles – explicou Mamoru um pouco sem graça.

- O que mais a carta diz? – perguntou Minako tentando ler enquanto a outra ainda segurava – Oh meu deus! – e tirou a carda das mãos da outra que também tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa, mas não tão dramaticamente quanto a loira.

- Menos teatro e diga logo o que diabos Serenity escreveu na carta! – reclamou Rei.

- Ela suplica, na verdade, dá ordens para que nós não destruamos o Shitennou...

Haruka riu sem humor.

- É claro que sim, mas odango só vai ser rainha daqui a muito tempo, por enquanto, eu decido quem eu mato ou não.

Minako revirou os olhos com a arrogância da outra.

- Ela é sua princesa e será sua rainha, você não deveria demonstrar esse tipo de insubordinação.

- Não me venha com esse papo moralista, Venus, pois sabemos que está pulando de alegria com a notícia, conheço seu histórico, e já não sei se conheço sua lealdade!

- Haruka! Você enlouqueceu? – repreendeu-a Michiru.

- Como ousa! – os olhos de Minako ficaram em chamas e notando o perigo, Makoto interpôs as duas.

- Dê a Hotaru para a Setsuna. Agora! – e após a loira obedecer, Michiru a puxou para longe e as duas começaram a discutir em voz não tão baixa assim.

- Senhoritas, por favor, daqui a pouco, como combinado, vocês vão ter a oportunidade de opinar sobre a situação – disse Mamoru com um ar cansado. – Voltem para a sala de jantar, vamos terminar a conversa lá, aqui está perigoso, ainda mais para Hotaru-chan...

- Mamo-chan! – todos se viraram em direção à voz, o moreno respirou fundo pedindo paciência.

- Usako! Chibiusa! O que vocês...?

- Ela não me deu escolha – tratou de explicar a amuada Usagi.

- Mamo-chan... – cortou Chibiusa com seu tom mais doce enquanto amparada pela futura mãe – Eu tenho que passar o recado.

- Small Lady, você não está bem, o que quer que seja, pode ser dito mais tarde, ouça Mamoru-san – aconselhou Setsuna.

- Não Puu, eu vim aqui escondida, a qualquer momento alguém pode vir aqui e me levar!

- Seus pais já disseram, na carta que mandaram pela Luna-P, que não querem que destruamos o Shitennou – explicou Makoto com um sorriso afável. – Fique tranquila.

Mas só serviu para menina agitar-se mais.

- Não! Não é deles o recado!

- E de quem é o recado? – a pergunta veio de Mamoru. Os outros quatro homens presentes pareciam completamente confusos, até mesmo Kotei tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

- Elysion... – ela disse num fio de voz, corando e desviando o olhar para o chão. – Helios... E-ele me pediu para vir até vocês e dizer que o Shitennou pertence à Terra e que não deve ser tocado pela Lua, e também que não devem ser motivo de preocupação já que, como sua situação é incerta, Elysion não vai conceder os poderes do Golden Crystal para eles... Não até passarem pelo julgamento no tribunal de Elysion – ela respirou fundo – Era isso!

- Que basicamente era todo o poder que tínhamos! – queixou-se Masato.

Mamoru cruzou os braços, ele era o portador do Golden Crystal, certo? Não deveria ser ele a decidir isso?

- Espere – pediu Minako com uma expressão grave – Você tem permissão para ir a Elysion assim quando quer? – a pele do rosto de Chibiusa ficou de um rosa mais brilhante do que seus cabelos e, como por reflexo, ela se escondeu atrás das saias de Usagi – Aposto que você vive fugindo para se encontrar com seu menino unicórnio, por isso, seus pais pareceram tão bravos – ela suspirou dramaticamente colocando as costas de uma das mãos na testa. – Que os deuses ajudem o Sailor Quartet! Porque você é _igualzinha_ a sua mãe! – ela acusou com os olhos em fendas, fazendo mais uma de suas grandes cenas e levando a maioria das pessoas na sala a prender o riso.

- Hey! – reclamou Usagi.

- O que é? Você acha que alguma de nós achava maravilhoso seguir uma princesa crescida até a Terra de cinco em cinco minutos como se fosse uma criança fujona?

- Ah V-chan, você sabe que não tem nenhuma moral pra me dizer uma coisa dessas – respondeu com um ar risonho.

Mas a hora ainda era errada para a brincadeira e o foi como se um vento frio tivesse invadido a sala.

- Er... – começou Makoto totalmente sem graça – Votação?

- Sim, sim – disse Mamoru voltando a vida. – Mas primeiro, vamos colocar Chibiusa na cama...

- Não! Mamo-chan, eu quero ficar! – pediu com um ar choroso – Eu ainda nem falei com a Hotaru-chan e as outras... Não sei quando vou ter que ir, vai que a Ceres, a Juno e as outras aparecem aqui e me levam?

- Isso não está certo, você tem que ficar em repouso para ficar boa e eu não deixaria ninguém te levar com você do jeito que está... – assegurou ele, mas sem abandonar o ar preocupado.

- Por favor, Mamo-chan, por favorzinho! – tentou outra vez, agora com olhinhos de coelho suplicantes – Usagi, peça a ele!

- E-eu?

- Tsc, inútil! – e voltou a exibir seu ar "angelical" – Por favor, eu juro que fico quietinha!

Mamoru procurou os olhos de Usagi que assentiu, ele suspirou cansado.

- Certo, certo.

- Obrigada! – ela se soltou de Usagi e abraçou o moreno que corou levemente ou ouvir coisas como "Awwwn" e "Que fofo!".

- Vamos voltar para sala de jantar, gente – sugeriu Usagi – Chibiusa, você jantou antes de vir pra cá?

- Foi você quem fez a comida?

- É lasanha congelada, por quê? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ah! Então é seguro comer!

Todos menos Usagi riram.

- Hey! O que você quer dizer com isso?

Mas, a despeito das brincadeiras feitas, ao se sentarem a mesa, o motivo de estarem ali se impôs sem pedir licença e Minako poderia jurar que a temperatura havia caído uns dois graus ao sentir um tremor atravessar seu corpo.

Mamoru e seu Shitennou estavam em mortal silêncio, sabiam que por mais que as advertências vindas de Elysion e Crystal Tokyo houvessem tirado suas esperanças do status de nulas para remotamente possíveis, ainda era algo muito pequeno.

* * *

**N/A: Ainda não acredito que ano quem vem teremos Sailor Moon de volta *_* Acho que foi o melhor presente de níver que eu já recebi na vida! \0/ Estou tão animada! Ainda mais que vai respeitar o enredo do mangá, imaginem o Shitennou *0000* Ai ai...**

**E então, o capítulo que devia ter sido dividido em dois, foi dividido em três porque eu escrevi doze páginas na parte dois duas vezes O.o**

**Tivemos:**

**Shitennou foi apresentado ao "Rabito" XP Saudades o tantã do Demando, alguém? Não né? **

**Michiru e Haruka discutindo a relação na frente dos outros, sem novidades nisso.**

**Chibiusa candidata a futura adolescente grávida LOL**

**E quem diria! Até aquele povo inútil de Elysion resolveu dar pitaco na situação.**

**Não lembro se eu já disse aqui, mas depois do Kunz – que anda sem graça de doer nessa fic – o meu Shitennou preferido é o Nephrite e nesse cap e no próximo dá pra conhecer um pouco da minha versão dele, penso nele nervozinho e sem noção como em Four King Hell (um fanzine Shitennou/Senshi em andamento que eu a-d-o-r-o), mas não tão cara de pau.**

**Outra coisa, com essas mudanças loucas no ffnet, o site destivou o meu botão de PMs e não estava me mandando mais atert de nada, por isso eu não respondi reviews e nem tinha como eu receber resposta ¬¬' Mas eu jé arrumei e agora está tudo normal XD**

**Muito obrigada Purple, Anita e todos que estão lendo, mesmo os sem vergonha que add ao alert e não dizem o que acharam hehe**

**Yuko-chan! Seja bem vinda \0/**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo?**

**Comentários são muito bem vindos!**

**Kisses**


	6. Redenção

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u**

**Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.**

**Guia para os esquecidos (eu também não sou boa em lembrar):**

**Kunzite = Sabakuno Kotei**

**Zoisite = Saitou Izou**

**Jadeite = Ishino Midori**

**Nephrite = Sanjouin Masato**

**Aviso: Femslash bem levinho nesse capítulo, nada que vocês não viram/leram no anime/mangá.**

******Beta-reader: Gy Ganoza**

* * *

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo VI – Redenção**

"_Engraçado, mas parece que eu sempre termino aqui com você  
É bom saber que alguém me ama  
Engraçado, mas parece que a única coisa a se fazer  
É correr e encontrar quem me ama"_

_The Carpenters – Rainy Days and Mondays_

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendi... – todos viraram a cabeça em direção a Ami que corou tanto com a atenção que recebera que até o pensamento absurdo de se esconder debaixo da sua mesa lhe ocorreu.

- O que foi, Ami-chan? – encorajou Minako.

- O que os fez voltar?

Izou sorriu, pois conhecia aquele olhar, sabia que ela já tinha uma teoria.

- Na sua última batalha, quando a Princesa reviveu a todos, creio que fomos atingidos por sua luz.

- Sim, mas por que agora? No final da batalha contra vocês, estávamos todas mortas e Sailor Moon não apenas nos reviveu, mas retrocedeu o tempo e apagou nossas memórias para que pudéssemos ter uma vida normal como Queen Serenity havia planejado. Mas vocês permaneceram como pedras, porque dessa vez foi diferente?

- Ou talvez não haja nada de diferente, Ami-chan – respondeu Rei com ar de descrença. - Talvez eles tenham sido ressuscitados pelo inimigo, mas, dessa vez, estão tentando um modo de aproximação diferente.

Ami sabia que a teoria de Rei era razoável, talvez até mais do que a sua, mas se viu surpresa ao descobrir que não queria acreditar que a amiga estivesse certa.

- Não descarto sua opinião, Rei-chan, mas penso que a presença do Shitennou e esses avisos pode ser o início de uma coisa ainda maior, talvez sejam os primeiros sinais de Crystal Tokyo – ela olhou significativamente para Setsuna.

- Ou eles sejam o motivo da grande calamidade que levou a Terra a ficar congelada antes de Crystal Tokyo – disse Haruka.

Os Shitennou arregalaram os olhos, chocados com a informação.

Todos olharam para Setsuna.

- Vocês sabem que, mesmo se eu soubesse de alguma coisa, não poderia dizer nada, mas acreditem, estou na mesma.

- E você, Chibiusa-chan? – ela corou de leve com a pergunta de Makoto.

- N-nem vem! Eles já estão bravos comigo só por eu vir dar um recado, imagina se eu der spoilers! Aposto que Papa não vai me deixar passar nem perto de Elysion por uns dois séculos!

- Não me venha com essa, Chibiusa! – exclamou Usagi com descrença e cotovelando a menina na barriga. – Todo mundo sabe que o Mamo-chan só faz o que você quer!

- Hey! – ultrajou-se Mamoru.

- Verdade, verdade – afirmou Minako e as outras concordaram, os Shitennou só assistiam divertidos.

- Vocês dizem isso porque não veem como ele age em relação ao Helios – disse Chibiusa com um dramático ar de sofrimento.

- Por que, ele é muito carrasco? – interessou-se Makoto.

- Diz que sou muito nova e blá, blá, blá...

- Que hipócrita você, ein, Dymion? – disse Masato com um ar superior.

- Hipócrita? – estranhou Chibiusa olhando do Shitennou para o moreno que abria e fechava a boca como um peixe fora d'água.

- Sim, você deve ter uns, o que? Doze, treze anos? Dymion já havia ensinado para a sua mama o caminho para o quarto dele quanto tinha uns quatorze na vida passada!

Os olhos de Chibiusa ficaram do tamanho de pratos, Usagi e Mamoru coraram tanto que atingiram um novo tipo desconhecido de vermelho e o resto da mesa abafou risadinhas maliciosas, até mesmo o sério Kotei fingiu tossir pra se acobertar.

- Você era muito mais simpático quando estava dentro daquela pedra, Nephrite, quer voltar pra lá? Porque se continuar me difamando na frente da minha filha, vai.

As Senshi olharam surpresas para o moreno, tirando as coisas completamente sem sentido que dizia quando Tuxedo Mask, nunca o haviam visto chantagear alguém assim tão abertamente.

- Certo... – Minako inspirou longamente controlando o riso e trazendo de volta a atmosfera pesada. – Vamos acabar logo com isso, vocês já sabem no que a votação consiste: quem é a favor ou contra a permanência do Shitennou. Somente a guarda real vota, ou seja, Inners e Outters Senshi, nada de Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon e Tuxedo Mask. Alguma objeção? – Usagi fez menção de que diria alguma coisa, mas Mamoru apertou de leve sua mão e negou com a cabeça, ela lhe lançou um olhar aflito, e ele, em resposta, somente lhe sorriu triste, não havia mais nada o que fazer – Setsuna-san, comece você, depois Michiru-san e assim por diante.

Setsuna assentiu antes de se pronunciar.

- A família real de Crystal Tokyo e Elysion devem ser obedecidos, sou a favor de que o Shitennou continue a viver.

- Hmm, certo... – disse Minako anotando num bloquinho que havia acabado de tirar da bolsa, de soslaio viu Usagi trocar sorrisos, efusivos dela e pálidos deles, com Mamoru e Jadeite – Michiru-san?

- Contra – disse simplesmente.

- Obviamente contra – declarou Haruka friamente – são potencialmente inimigos perigosos, não sei nem o que estamos fazendo mantendo-os na mesma sala que o príncipe e as princesas. Devem ser destruídos.

- Como o esperado das duas. E... Eu as acompanho no seu voto. Contra.

Minako fechou os olhos para não ver o olhar magoado de Usagi, mas ainda podia senti-lo sobre si, a queimando. "Isso é por você, por nós duas." Disse a si mesma, tentando se consolar pelo que havia acabado de fazer, respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, estava tudo embaçado pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, sentiu que se abrisse a boca para pedir a próxima que votasse sua voz a trairia e ela jamais poderia se perdoar, mas nunca precisou. A mão de Rei cobriu a sua enquanto a voz da sacerdotisa enchia a sala.

- Contra, me desculpe Usagi, mas não suportaria viver comigo mesma se tudo acontecesse de novo e eu de algum modo pudesse ter tido evitado.

Ami corou antes de falar, lutando contra a timidez, havia muita gente na sala.

- Não vejo motivo razoável pra que sejam destruídos, estão sem poderes, nos procuraram de livre e espontânea vontade e ainda há esses avisos do futuro e Elysion, acho até que sua destruição não seria algo prudente.

- Obrigada, Ami-chan! – agradeceu Usagi, com lágrimas manchando seu rosto.

Ami corou mais ainda.

- M-mas, Usagi-chan, não faço como um favor, o que eu quero dizer é que todos os fatores apontam,...

- Oh céus! – exclamou Minako como se o desequilíbrio anterior nunca houvesse acontecido, mas sem largar a mão de Rei, o que foi registrado pelos olhos cinzentos de Kotei – Mako, vote antes que ela nos apareça um slide explicativo e um retórica tão boa que convenceria até mesmo o Papa a ser ateu!

Houve risos, a maioria nervosos, mas foi o suficiente.

Makoto sorriu de um modo bem "Mako-chan" antes de se pronunciar.

- Sou a favor, ia votar contra antes da Chibiusa-chan aparecer, mas se a Usagi-chan do futuro disse que é para deixá-los vivos, melhor deixar, e, se causarem problemas, bem, eles não tem poderes, nem ao menos são oponentes a altura – e deu de ombros.

- Você me decepciona, Mako-chan, nunca pensei que você seria pró-traidores – condenou Haruka.

- Nós também traímos a nossa princesa, não foi? Os braceletes da galáxia e tudo mais e, se eles não tem de onde tirar poderes, como a Chibiusa-chan disse, são civis e não representam perigo, não vou matar civis desarmados.

- Hotaru-chan, sua vez – interveio Venus antes que a discussão se tornasse séria.

A pequena sorriu amavelmente.

- Eu, mais do que ninguém voto a favor, não só que eles continuem vivos, mas do perdão. Todo mundo merece uma nova chance.

- Certo, então... – começou conferindo no bloquinho – Mako, Ami, Setsuna-san e Hotaru-chan a favor e Rei, Michiru-san, Haruka-san e eu contra... – Deu empate! –exclamou com os olhos arregalado de burburinho começou a se espalhar pela mesa com cada um discutindo como a decisão deveria ser tomada e qual seria ela.

- AHHHHHHHHH! Eu estou com dor de cabeça e vocês estão gritando! – reclamou Chibiusa com o rosto inflamado.

- Você deu um grito bem alto também, Chibi – respondeu Izou com os dedos enfiados nos ouvidos, Mamoru lhe lançou um olhar de censura.

- Mas como vamos decidir isso? – insistiu Makoto.

- Eu decido – disse a menina de cabelo rosa, com seu jeito cheia de si mesma.

- E por que deveria? – perguntou Rei.

- Eu tenho status como sailor senshi e herdeira real, mas não existia no Silver Millenium, por isso, sou neutra e além do mais, sei de mais coisas que vocês por ser do futuro. Acho que tenho esse direito.

- Eu nunca vi um duende de cabelo rosa com tanta atitude!

- O que você disse? – exclamou ela se jogando em direção ao rapaz louro, mas sendo impedida por Mamoru de alcançá-lo.

- Midori, chame Chibiusa de duende de novo para ver o que te acontece.

- Pelos vales verdejantes de Elysion! Como se ser ameaçado de morte pelas senshi já não fosse o suficiente!

- Meu deus! Cale a boca, Midori! – irritou-se Izou com um olhar urgente de quem dizia algo como: "Nós estamos com a faca no pescoço, seu idiota!".

- Acabou? – inquiriu Minako – Bem! Continue, Chibiusa-chan.

A menina corou um pouco.

- Então, me aceitam como voto de Minerva?

- O que ela disse faz sentido – disse Ami.

- O que você acha, Haruka? – perguntou Michiru.

- Não gosto disso... Preferia os gatos, por que não vieram?

- Luna não está se sentindo bem, Arthemis ficou fazendo companhia a ela – respondeu Minako – E por mim, tudo bem que a Chibiusa-chan resolva.

- Mas você não acha que é muita responsabilidade para uma criança? – perguntou Kotei.

- Pfff! – fez Small Lady. – Eu já tenho mais de 900 anos!

Masato derramou a taça de vinho num gesto brusco proveniente da surpresa, Chibiusa sorriu cheia de si.

- O que? – exclamou Izou.

- Olha, se vocês não me matarem, essa confusão toda vai – dramatizou Midori.

- Você percebe que está correndo real risco de vida e que, talvez, sua única chance de salvação seja a menina que você chamou de duende?

- Ok, Dymi, entendi.

- Graças!

- As outras estão de acordo? – continuou a líder das senshi. Houve sucessivas afirmativas e assentimentos, mesmo que alguns duvidosos – Chibiusa-chan, sua decisão.

- Bem, depois dos meus pais e Helios terem mandado avisos, acho que é melhor deixar o Shitennou em paz, né?

Mamoru não pode deixar de sorrir largamente, o brilho em seus olhos era similar ao que ele exibia ao olhar para Usagi.

- É...- disse Mamoru se levantando e sendo imitado pela maioria. – Parece que de agora em diante, vamos ter que aturar vocês.

Ainda sentado, Kotei parecia não acreditar no que havia acontecido, tentara se mostrar o mínimo confiante todo aquele tempo, arrastara três pessoas para Tóquio e o que poderia ser sua morte e só agora notara o quão perto havia chegado dela.

Midori havia ido se juntar a Usagi que após abraçar Mamoru com força, abraçou também o loiro como se fosse um velho amigo. "Amigos do Mamo-chan são meus amigos também!"

Masato sorria triunfante, como se soubesse do resultado o tempo todo, mesmo que só houvesse escapado da morte por um voto e Izou, esse ainda olhava para Hotaru, que conversava alegremente com Chibiusa, intrigado. Ato que não passou despercebido por Haruka, que lhe lançou um olhar assustador, mas o rapaz – que tinha uma aparência tão andrógena quanto a da loira – não se mostrou ameaçado e enfrentou o olhar antes de se engajar numa conversa com Masato.

**oOoOo**

- Você está bem?

De costas, Minako deu de ombros, o rosto voltado para as estrelas.

Rei desviou dos cacos de vidro e marchou até a onde a loira estava, apoiada na mureta da sacada.

- Minako-chan? – chamou tocando na parte de baixo das costas da loira, num meio abraço.

O rosto da reencarnação da deusa do amor estava lívido, livre das lágrimas que ameaçaram cair momentos atrás e seu olhar perdido.

- Eu achei que não ia conseguir – disse ela finalmente e apoiando a cabeça no ombro da morena – Achei que meus lábios se trancariam e minha língua me trairia no último segundo.

- Por que o fez? Eu achava que...?

Ela riu fracamente, um riso sem humor.

- Sim, Rei, o que eu condenei a morte naquela sala foi amor verdadeiro, do tipo que só acontece uma vez e depois, nunca mais...

- Mas não entendo! – exclamou Rei deixando seu temperamento explosivo tomar conta de suas reações sem notar – Por que fez isso? Não foi por mim, não sou pretensiosa a esse ponto, foi por Usagi? Ela não pareceu muito feliz, aquela idiota.

Minako finalmente olhou para a amiga, havia um sorriso genuíno em seus lábios agora, mesmo que fraco.

- Fiz por mim mesma. Só o Arthemis sabe disso, Usagi-chan também sabia, mas parece não se lembrar... Eu já me encontrava com o Kunzite antes mesmo de Endymion vir àquele baile, Serenity se apaixonar por ele e depois todas nós conhecermos o céu e o inferno em tão pouco tempo...

Rei arregalou os olhos, chocada.

- Você o que?

Minako a ignorou estava muito longe.

- Ela era tão inocente! – suspirou pesadamente – Me procurou para saber como era o tal amor que era tido em tão alta conta... Eu estava apaixonada, vivendo um amor proibido...

Rei escutava perplexa, sabia que a história de Venus e Kunzite era antiga, mas anterior a de Serenity? Isso era novo e, de certa forma, horrível! Serenity era uma criança, inocente e boa demais para seu próprio bem, fácil de perdoar, mas Venus...!

- Enchi sua cabecinha com contos de fadas, histórias tolas de romances miraculosos, que são mais fortes que tudo. Antigos costumes, preconceitos ou a morte... Ia a Terra com tanta frequência que as pessoas do povoado dominado por _ele_ ergueram um templo em minha homenagem...

Rei deixou os braços caírem molemente se soltando de Minako que se abraçou, os olhos azuis vidrados, perdidos no passado por alguns segundos, e quando Minako voltou a si, seu rosto se contraiu e a voz embargada anunciou o choro que estava por vir.

- Eu sei que, por mais Deusa do Amor que eu possa ter sido, não _causo_ amor, mas eu entendo como ele funciona e como nasce... Mas fui eu quem a encorajou, sabe? Eu não consigo me livrar da impressão de que, de alguma forma, fui eu que comecei isso tudo e que sou mais traidora do que todos eles juntos por isso! Que eu causei dor a todos vocês. Eles eram só humanos e nós deusas... – ela soluçou.

O primeiro impulso de Rei ao saber daquilo tudo era de empurrar Minako, gritar com ela, mas não havia necessidade. Ela já estava sofrendo mais do que o bastante sozinha. Então Rei a abraçou, porque aquela nota de perdão nas últimas palavras dela havia encontrado o caminho para seu próprio coração, fazendo uma pequena, mas existente rachadura no muro que construíra para se proteger desse assunto, dessas feridas antigas. E era como se ela precisasse de um abraço também. O choro, ela nunca havia ouvido um som tão desesperado antes, se intensificou e os ombros frágeis tremiam com violência

- Eu p-precisava fazer i-isso... P-para... Para me redimir.

Rei continuou abraçando Minako forte até o choro cessar, quando isso aconteceu, secou o rosto da loira com um lencinho que trazia no bolso.

Minako riu.

- Estou me sentindo como uma criança que caiu no chão e você a mãe que me consola por meu novo "dodói".

Rei riu também.

- Mas você e Usagi-chan vão ser sempre crianças.

Minako gargalhou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Rei.

- Você também não é _tão_ madura assim, Rei-chan! Tem seus momentos.

Rei sorriu, Minako juntou suas testas sorrindo também, a morena corou o que fez com que Minako quase risse de novo, e então, a loira tocou seus lábios nos da outra, numa carícia totalmente inocente, quase infantil e que lhe pareceu completamente natural, como se costumassem a fazê-lo regularmente há muito tempo atrás.

- Obrigada. Não sei o que faria sem você – disse num com um grande sorriso e se afastou.

**oOoOo**

- Eba! Bolo! Bolo! Bolo! Bolo! – exclamou Usagi ao ver Masato entrar na sala de jantar com o dito cujo.

Hotaru e Chibiusa – de mãos dadas – vieram logo depois da loira, a menina de cabelos rosados já demonstrando cansaço, mas decidida a permanecer com as pessoas que gostava o máximo que podia. Os outros começaram a voltar para a mesa também, ficando para trás, somente Rei e Mina que estavam na outra sala e Haruka, que não tinha ficado nem um pouco satisfeita com os acontecimentos. Só não havia deixado o lugar ao saber do resultado, porque não queria aborrecer ainda mais Michiru que a alertou de que Hotaru também ficaria muito magoada em ter que deixar Chibiusa tão cedo.

- Cara, o que aconteceu com essas Senshi enquanto a gente estava fora? – Perguntou Masato para Midori que enfiara um pedaço grande demais de bolo na boca.

- Oche ocê quer dicher? – perguntou de boca cheia.

Izou, que conversava com Ami e Makoto, o olhou com nojo.

- Não perde tempo aquele lá, não é mesmo? – comentou Masato maldosamente.

Midori lhe deu uma cotovelada como se dissesse "Conta logo!".

- Então, eu estava indo lá pegar o bolo como a Usagi-chan me pediu, quando eu vi a Mars e a Venus dando uns amassos.

Midori tossiu cuspindo todo o conteúdo de sua boca na mesa, todos olharam para ele que ficou muito vermelho, tossindo engasgado.

- Er... Desculpe. – ele tossiu – Acho que comi rápido demais, o bolo está realmente muito bom Kino-san – e tossiu de novo, agora violentamente – Er... Banheiro, Masato vem comigo.

- Eu? Eu ein! Pra que?

- _Vem_! – e puxou a camisa do amigo forçando-o a se mover.

Midori procurou os olhos de Mamoru que tinha uma expressão engraçada.

- O banheiro é a terceira porta no corredor à direita.

- Anda, conta – ele fechou e porta e teve uma sessão violenta de tosse – essa história direito.

- Cara, você está tossindo bolo mastigado em cima de mim! – exclamou o outro com uma expressão de nojo – E por que diabos eu estou num banheiro com você, somos o que? Garotinhas de doze anos retocando o gloss de morango?

Midori, muito vermelho e descabelado, lançou um olhar mortal para o outro que revirou os olhos e suspirou cansado enquanto pegava um lenço de papel e limpava as migalhas de bolo e saliva da própria blusa.

- Eu já te disse, estava indo pegar o diabo do bolo quando vi a Mars, digo, Rei e Minako-san se beijando na varanda, eu não fiquei parado olhando, saí de lá o mais rápido que eu podia... Aquela que parece um cara, sim ela é uma garota, Usagi-chan me disse, e a de cabelo verde são um casal, será que todas elas são lésbicas?

Mas Midori não pode responder por que alguém bateu na porta onde ele estava encostado fazendo-o pular de susto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? Depois _eu_ é que tenho a sexualidade suspeita – veio a voz de Izou.

Midori abriu a porta e puxou o outro loiro para dentro.

- Hey!

- Você não sabe da maior, aquele cara loiro é uma garota e Mars e Venus estão se pegando lá na sacada.

- Já sabia da Tennou-san, ela é a Sailor Uranus, você não se lembram dela? E Minako e Rei estão na sala com todo mundo, de onde vocês tiraram isso?

- Masato viu!

A porta, que com a entrada de Izou fora deixada entreaberta, se escancarou mais uma vez.

- Sério, o que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

Os três sorriram amarelo para Mamoru.

- Er, nada Endy – Midori sorriu amarelo e depois voltou a tossir loucamente.

Izou bufou e fez menção de sair, mas Mamoru estava bloqueando a passagem.

- Só tentando entender como metade das Senshi acabaram lésbicas, o que você fez com elas?

- Oh céus, Masato... – lamentou-se Izou.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Mamoru com uma expressão de quase horror no rosto.

- Ele acha que viu a Mars e a Venus se beijando e "descobriu" que Uranus é mulher, como se a Venus não beijasse tudo o que vê pela frente e Uranus e a Neptune fossem o um casal desde... Sei lá! Sempre.

- Não é todo mundo que lembra tanto quanto você, idiota!

- Kotei não vai gostar de ouvir você falando da Minako assim – Ele deu de ombros. – E ela e a Rei não são lésbicas, pelo que eu sei – ele continuava com a expressão estranha no rosto. – Sério mesmo que você acabaram de quase receber pena de morte e estão no meu banheiro discutindo a opção sexual das executoras?

- Mamoru-san? A princesa o chama. Lady Venus e as outras estão de saída, parece que vão levá-la junto.

Mamoru se virou para o outro com a maior expressão de tédio do mundo.

- Kotei, não estamos no Golden Kingdom, fale como uma pessoa normal.

Os outros três gargalharam, mas ao receberem um olhar assassino do mais velho se calaram, menos Midori que disfarçou, muito mal, com outra crise de tosse.

oOo

Usagi se despediu das meninas, como de costume, mas na vez de Minako, a outra loira a abraçou forte.

- Você me perdoa? – perguntou num sussurro sem soltar a amiga, por Minako não soltaria nunca mais.

- Está tudo bem, V-chan. Eu entendo, de verdade.

Minako finalmente se afastou olhando para sua adorável princesa com olhos marejados, estava se achando tão chorona!

Usagi sorria, como sempre. Era um daqueles sorrisos dela que faria qualquer pessoa se sentir amada e não havia mais nada no mundo que Minako necessitasse mais naquele momento. A mais nova apertou a mão de Venus amavelmente, entre as duas sempre estaria tudo bem.

- Odango, você vai querer carona até em casa ou Mamoru-san vai te levar?

- Eu não sei... Chibiusa, você vai pra casa comigo?

- Não acho uma boa ideia – disse Mamoru chegando ao hall onde todos se despediam – Não desmerecendo os talentos de mamãe-enfermeira de Ikkuko-san, prefiro ficar de olho na Chibi – fez um cafuné na pequena – sem falar que, como ela veio sem permissão, a qualquer momento pode entrar pela janela Juno, com toda sua "sutileza", ficaria difícil explicar uma coisa dessas.

Usagi e Chibiusa trocaram um olhar de quase choque, por mais que a menina amasse ficar com Mamoru, ir com Usagi sempre significaria ir para casa, era familiar, confortável.

Mas nenhuma das duas discutiu, afinal, tinham que manter a pose e continuar a fingir que não apreciavam nem um pouco a companhia uma da outra. E Chibiusa se gabaria de ficar sozinha com Mamoru, Usagi fingira ter ciúmes.

- A-acho que vou com vocês então, Haruka-san – disse tentando esconder a estranha tristeza com um sorriso.

- Que bom! Vou ficar com o _meu namorado_ Mamo-chan, só pra mim! - ela largou a mão de Hotaru e abraçou as pernas do moreno.

Houve risos.

- _Seu namorado? _Enlouqueceupentelha? Mamo-chan é _só_ _meu_!

- Oh céus! – dramatizou o moreno, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Odango, vamos indo – interveio Haruka, ela diria alguma coisa sobre deixar Small Lady sozinha com Mamoru e o Shitennou, mas tinha a sensação de que se irritasse a já aborrecida Michiru não seria feliz por um _longo_ tempo.

- Nós também estamos de saída – anunciou Kotei sentindo o olhar de censura da mulher alta. - Até mais, Mamoru-san. Princesa, – se inclinou numa reverência – senhoras.

Os outros o copiaram, mas não tão solenes e Midori até mesmo beijou a mão de Usagi que corou, Mamoru lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, mas ele apenas sorriu, irritante como de costume.

Haruka pareceu mais satisfeita quando os viu pelas costas, coisa que não escondeu ninguém.

- Bem... Não vou fazê-las esperar mais – ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou castamente os lábios do noivo – Até amanhã, Mamo-chan.

- Até, Usako.

E então se virou para filha que ainda estava meio agarrada a cintura de Mamoru. A duas trocaram um olhar longo, até que para a superpresa de todos, Chibiusa se soltou do moreno e abraçou Usagi com força. Hotaru deixou escapar um baixinho, mas audível "Own".

- Diga um "oi" para Ikkuko-mama – pediu a pequena contra os cabelos loiros de Usagi.

- Vou dizer – respondeu a outra com a voz embargada.

- E Kenji-papa e Shingo-kun.

- Certo – ela fungou e se separou com muito custo da menina – se cuide e obedeça ao Mamo-chan, ok?

- Eu sempre obedeço – respondeu de nariz em pé.

Usagi sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto secava as lágrimas.

- Não estou vendo nenhum Helios aqui, então é o contrário, Mamo-chan obedece você, Chibiusa.

As senshi deram risadinhas abafadas e Mamoru se contentou em fazer de conta que não ouviu.

* * *

**N/A: Acho que essa é a fic com mais "fillers" que eu já escrevi. Acho que é porque eu estou vendo o anime, que é um enorme "fillerzão", que estou escrevendo tantas cenas virtualmente desnecessárias, mas gosto de escrevê-las embora me sinta meio idiota, sei lá!**

**Nesse capítulo teve Mamo-chan colocando as asinhas de fora e um monte de Shitennou, acho que deu pra vocês pegarem bem como eles são nessa fic né? Principalmente meu docinho de coco com limão, Nephrite, né? *coração* *coração* *infarto***

**E só para ficar claro, Rei/Minako não são um ship nessa fic! Ok? Bom.**

**Que mais? No próximo capítulo teremos: Uma festa! Do tipo The Vampires Diaries LOL Sim, eu vejo a Malhação Vamp, não, não vai ter morte nem derramamento de sangue, juro! Mas acabei de imaginar o Kaitou Ace como Klaus no dia do baile do dia dos namorados hahahahahaha**

**Embora a previsão de Pai Nephrite seja de temporada de personagens bêbados, gente loira sem noção do perigo e interação Minako/Jadeite... Ah! E Ami/Zio!**

**Outra coisa, já disse que adoro a relação Chibiusa/Usagi? Não? Fiquem avisados, eu acho as duas fofolitas de morrer, vomito arco-íris lol**

**PS: Desisto de diminuir esse capítulo, de um ele passou para dois, a segunda metade ficou tão grande que eu dividi ficando em três e mesmo assim aqui estamos com doze páginas, ele quer ser grande, não vou me incomodar mais LOL**

**E ah, comentários são bem vindos XD**

**Kisses**


	7. A Princesa da Lua

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u**

**Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.**

**Guia para os esquecidos (eu também não sou boa em lembrar):**

**Kunzite = Sabakuno Kotei**

**Zoisite = Saitou Izou**

**Jadeite = Ishino Midori**

**Nephrite = Sanjouin Masato**

**Beta-reader: Gy Ganoza**

* * *

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo VII – A Princesa da Lua**

_"Ela me traz flores  
Para acalmar a dor  
Ela traz luz nova onde apenas a escuridão reina…"_

_Dead Can Dance – Crescent_

- Olá...? Como vossa alteza...?

- Oh, por favor, não me chame assim! – disse ela corando um pouco, apertava a alça da bolsa, envergonhada – Eu encontrei o endereço de vocês nas coisas do Mamo-chan, ele não sabe que eu vim...

- Você veio aqui _sozinha_? Sem avisar a _ninguém_?

- Sim – ela não parecia ver nenhum problema nisso – Posso entrar?

Kotei deu passagem pra ela e suspirou, "Pobre Venus, pobre Venus! Serenity continua tão cabeça de vento como sempre.".

- Princesa, você tem ideia do tipo de reação que suas Senshi teriam ao descobrir que você veio até aqui? Ainda mais sozinha?

- Claro! Por isso que eu não contei – ela sorriu como se fosse absolutamente coerente é óbvio – Onde estão os outros? – perguntou olhando em volta como se fosse encontrar um Izou ou um Midori dentro ou atrás das caixas que abarrotava o lugar.

Kotei titubeou, pela primeira vez na vida não sabia como agir.

- Kotei-san?

- Não... estão.

- Oh que pena!

Ela ficou olhando distraída o conteúdo de uma das caixas, completamente esquecida do que havia vindo fazer ali.

Kotei esperou que ela se manifestasse outra vez, mas vendo que não ia acontecer, limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção da loira.

- Er, Tsukino-san?

Ela vez uma careta.

- Usagi.

- Certo, Usagi-san...

Ela sorriu tão abertamente que ele se sentiu meio perturbado, era estranho que só houvesse notado agora, mas uma vez que os cabelos prateados da Princesa da Lua haviam se tornado dourados, a similaridade entre ela e Venus era escandalosa, ele descobriu que aquilo o afetava, muito.

"Se as Senshi não me matarem, Endymion vai." Pensou horrorizado consigo mesmo.

- Então... Eu... Hum... Hey, aquilo é uma espada?

Ele respirou fundo e tirou sua katana do campo de visão da moça como faria com uma criança.

- Princesa, você deve ter um bom motivo para vir até aqui tão completamente sozinha. Vossa alteza compreende que até mesmo aos olhos de Endymion isso poderia ser perigoso?

Ela fez uma careta engraçada e depois gargalhou gostosamente.

- Você fala tão engraçado! – riu-se – Olha, se você vai andar com a gente,– respirou fundo finalmente parando de rir – a primeira coisa que tem que entender é que ninguém me chama de princesa, eu não _pareço_ uma princesa – explicou, agora um pouco sem graça – e muito menos chamamos do Mamo-chan de Endymion... Bem, você ainda não sabe por que eu estou aqui, né?

Faltou pouco para que ele levantasse as mãos para o céu agradecendo a dádiva.

- Não mesmo.

- Eu queria que todos estivessem aqui quando eu dissesse isso, você promete que vai contar a eles depois?

Ele assentiu gravemente, de modo que o gesto pareceu mais uma reverência. Ela riu, achando os modos dele um tanto bizarros.

- Que recado é esse, Usagi-san?

- Finalmente! – ela se aproximou dele que reprimiu o desejo de recuar – Kotei-san, o que eu vim dizer a todos vocês é que não importa o que as meninas pensem ou até mesmo Mamo-chan. Vocês amavam as meninas também, amavam seu príncipe... E eu não consigo parar de pensar em como vocês devem ter se sentido quando viram que ele estava morto, que não tinha como voltar atrás e que a única coisa a se fazer era matar as pessoas que lhe eram mais queridas... – ela franziu o cenho, parecia muito velha e embora seu rosto estivesse jovem e corado como sempre, em seus olhos era possível ver o quanto ela já havia vivido – Não digo que dou o meu perdão porque não vai mudar o que passou... Nós também erramos e não há mais o que perdoar, vocês sofreram muito também, o que passou, passou e agora temos uma nova chance... – ela sorriu largamente com um olhar sonhador – E, dessa vez, vai dar tudo certo! Eu acredito nisso!

Ele mal conseguia se mover, aquela defesa na votação na casa de Endymion já o havia deixando impressionado, mas depois se convencera que a Serenity só queria agradar ao príncipe, nem em um milhão de anos esperava tal atitude dela. A princesa da lua fora a mulher mais amável que ele conhecera, mas jamais conceberia que seu coração fosse tão desprovido de qualquer rancor, que o amor que ela sentia por tudo e por todos fosse tão sublime. Ele se ajoelharia diante dela como faria no passado, mas um som estridente o chamou de volta para o tempo em que se encontravam.

- Alô? Mamo-chan? O que? A Sailor Pallas? Não, não deixe que ela-! Virtualmente nós também somos! Enrole ela, ué! Estou indo pra aí! Te amo. Beijos. – ela o constrangeu mandando sonoros beijinhos para Mamoru do outro lado da linha e Kotei ficou se perguntando quem seria Sailor Pallas – Vixi! Tenho que ir... Não se esqueça de contar a eles, viu? Abre a porta pra mim? Sua casa é tããão linda! Ah! E já ia me esquecendo! - ela tirou da bolsa um maço pequeno de envelopes púrpura – São convites para o baile anual da Mansão das Rosas, o anfitrião é um amigo muito importante para Mamo-chan então, por favor, não faltem!

Kotei fez uma careta, não gostava muito de festas, mas logo descobriria que negar algo a doce e meiga princesa da lua era algo em que só se conseguia pensar muito depois de a promessa já feita.

E quando ele fechou a porta, o apartamento pareceu terrivelmente vazio.

oOo

- Porque você está arrumando as coisas dele? – perguntou Izou a Midori que arrumava na estante da sala uma longa coleção de livros de astronomia enquanto Masato sentado no sofá, com suas longas pernas esticadas e os pés cruzados sobre o apoio de braço, bebericava uma caneca de café com um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Perdi no pôquer – respondeu amuado – Quantos livros sobre Andrômeda, você tem exatamente? Parece não acabar nunca!

- Alguns – provou de sua caneca com uma expressão satisfeita – E reclame menos e arrume mais, ainda falta o meu quarto.

- Argh! – irritou-se – Porque eu não apostei dinheiro como uma pessoa normal?

- Eu me pergunto é o que leva alguém a jogar pôquer com uma pessoa que prevê o futuro – a voz de desdenhosa de Izou fez-se presente – Midori-chan, sempre me surpreendendo, quando eu acho que não pode ser mais idiota, ele atinge um novo nível na escala de estupidez!

Masato quase derramou café do estofado quando gargalhou e Midori jogou um dos livros no outro loiro que desviou graciosamente.

- Cale a boca, Izou! Estamos sem poderes, achei que ele não iria conseguir prever!

O homem que também atendia por Ziosite franziu o cenho.

- Curioso...

Masato e Midori se entreolharam.

- Antes que você dê a Hermione e se enfie na biblioteca sem dizer nada até que todo mundo tenha esquecido o motivo para você se enfiar lá, diga logo o que diabos é tão curioso!

- Nerd – tossiu Masato, Midori lhe fez uma careta.

Izou revirou os olhos antes de começar a falar.

- É que Masato consegue ler a sorte e tinha relances do futuro muito antes de recobrarmos nossas memórias e eu, não sei... Às vezes eu consigo captar o pensamento das pessoas... Não chega nem perto do nível de telepatia que eu tinha na vida passada, mas é alguma coisa...

Os três ficaram perdidos em pensamentos até serem sobressaltados pela voz irritada de Kotei.

- Quem foi o idiota que largou esse livro, aqui? Masato!

- Ops! – exclamou Izou saindo de fininho enquanto Midori congelava.

- Foi o Midori!

O loiro engoliu em seco com o olhar que recebeu.

- A-a culpa é toda do Masato! Ele...

- Não quero saber. Vocês não são crianças. Por favor, eu sei que é um favor enorme, mas ajam como adultos. E tire esse livro do meio do caminho, alguém pode escorregar!

- Alguém quem? Nem o idiota do Midori cairia tropeçando num livro deste tamanho – comentou Masato revirando os olhos.

- Hey!

- Usagi-san poderia, e ela veio aqui hoje mais cedo – anunciou.

- Usagi-chan? Dymion também veio? – perguntou Midori após pegar o livro do chão.

- Não, ela veio sozinha.

- E as Senshi deixaram? Eu ainda não consegui computar que saímos inteiros do apartamento do Dymion, ontem! – a pergunta chocada veio de Masato, mas Izou voltou para a sala para ouvir o resto, surpreso.

- Elas não sabem.

- Coitada da Venus! – riu-se Masato antes de fazer uma cara feia – Aliás, coitada nada, ela votou contra, ainda não entendi porque ela fez isso, achei que ficaria feliz em te ver de novo – fez sinal para Kotei.

- Venus é a líder, e nós inimigos em potencial, o voto dela foi coerente.

- Ah, entendi porque ele está tão insuportável assim! Seu imbecil prepotente, não é porque a Jupiter votou positivo que as pernas dela vão abrir magicamente pra você!

- Midori, porque você não usa toda essa energia concentrada na sua inveja e amargura e vai fazer algo mais útil como polir minhas medalhas de natação? As quero brilhando.

Midori jogou outro livro, Masato desviou, mas o movimento brusco o fez derramar café numa das caixas abertas.

- Olha a merda que você fez, seu idiota!

- Acho que Flamma e aquela outra se rasgariam de raiva se soubessem de uma história dessas! – exclamou Midori feliz com a cara de irritação que Masato estava fazendo e ainda havia um brilho de malícia em seus olhos, algo que provavelmente envolvia fantasias com Rei rasgando as próprias roupas.

A pergunta que Kotei esperava veio, finalmente, de Izou.

- Imbecis... Mas o que a Princesa queria?

- Na verdade foi bem surpreendente. Ela disse que ainda que mesmo o Master nos repudiasse, ela seria a favor de que tivéssemos uma nova chance – os outros três se entreolharam de olhos arregalados.

- Ela ficaria contra o _Endymion_ por _nós_? – perguntou Izou incrédulo.

- Ela disse que deve ter disse difícil para nós ter o Endymion como oponente, disse que já sofremos o bastante e que não há nada para perdoar.

- Ela é louca – foi o veredicto de Masato – Hey, eram os seus mangás, Midori! – e caiu na gargalhada enquanto o outro correu desesperado para a caixa xingando Masato com todos os palavrões que conhecia.

- Não quero ouvir você falando dela assim. E outra coisa, - continuou Kotei mentalmente contando até dez de trás para frente – ela deixou uns convites para uma festa.

- Festa? – Izou que já estava, novamente, de saída voltou a ouvir a palavra com "f", ele adorava festas. Midori continuou chorando e xingando em cima dos mangás destruídos e Masato rindo como uma hiena. Kotei tirou os envelopes roxos do bolso e entregou para o primo – Baile de máscaras? Chique – ergueu as sobrancelhas numa expressão de grata surpresa.

- Por Elysion! Diminuam o nível de criancice! Masato, levante daí e ajude a arrumar essa zona ou eu jogo tudo que estiver bagunçado pela janela!

- Credo! Você está parecendo a minha mãe! – horrorizou-se o ruivo.

- Amanhã quero os três de pé as seis. Não é porque não temos poderes que vamos ficar sem treino. O Shitennou não vai ser uma piada para as Sailor Senshi – e deixou a sala ao som de muitos "Você tinha que agir como o imbecil arrogante de sempre, não é mesmo?" e "Olha só o que você conseguiu, seu idiota!", Kotei sorriu sem que ninguém visse.

oOo

Minako abriu os olhos alarmada.

- Oh! Me desculpe, Minako-chan, te acordei!

Refletida no espelho, estava a imagem de uma Usagi de pé atrás da cadeira de Minako – o laço vermelho numa mão, a escova de cabelos na outra – e o rosto surpreso da moça que antes dormia sobre a penteadeira usando como travesseiro uma pilha de papeis que, em seu uso original, eram o roteiro da série _live action_ de TV que estrelava: Codename Wa Sailor V.

Minako sorriu e relaxou novamente, a mão de Usagi desceu escovando os longos cabelos loiros da amiga. Mas o alívio durou somente alguns segundos, Minako checou a imagem da outra no espelho novamente, os grandes olhos azuis estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ela se virou na cadeira ficando de frente para a mais nova.

- O que houve Usagi-chan? Porque você estava chorando?

Ela fez biquinho.

- Sailor Pallas levou Chibiusa de volta para o século XXX.

- O que?! Mas sem se despedir da gente?

- Eu tive sorte de conseguir vê-la antes que a levassem! Os pais dela estão realmente irritados e acho que é mais por Elysion do que por ter vindo até aqui. Pallas disse que ela fica se escondendo para dormir e ir para lá o tempo todo, negligenciando suas tarefas como princesa... Aquela pirralha!

Minako negou com a cabeça, cruzando os braços numa expressão séria.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, quanta hipocrisia vinda do futuro, não estou dizendo? Ela só está sendo como você Usagi-chan, como dizem: Quem diz adeus se regenera!

- Er... Minako-chan é "Quem sai aos seus não degenera".

- Dá no mesmo – e voltou a se virar para frente tentando esconder o rubor e dando de cara com sua imagem no espelho.

Usagi riu e ignorou e começou as separar as mechas do cabelo loiro claro para pentear sem muita delicadeza.

- Mas não vim aqui pra falar de mim ou da pirralha fujona que é a Chibiusa...

- Você sabe que não tem moral para dizer isso dela, não sabe, Usagi-chan? - Usagi lhe de um puxão de cabelo - Ai!

- Oh, desculpe Minako-chan, te machuquei? – perguntou cínica.

- Você está ficando cínica e vingativa igualzinha a Rei... – disse num muxoxo.

- O que você disse, V-chan?

- Nada, nada – riu exasperada – Mas o que você dizia?

- Hunft! Sem falar que não faz nenhum sentido eles ficarem bravos com ela ter vindo aqui, quero dizer, eu até entendo aquele negócio de ela não poder mais me ver quando eu estiver grávida...

- Ué, por quê?

- Alguma coisa complicada sobre distúrbio no tempo, sei lá! Mas como eu dizia, não faz nenhum sentido. Eles disseram naquela carta que não era para a gente destruir o Shitennou, mas se a Chibiusa não tivesse vindo e com o recado de Elysion, provavelmente Mako-chan teria votado contra eles e a essa altura já estariam mortos... – ela fez uma pausa, Minako desviou o olhar do horrorizado que a outra exibia ao examinar as possibilidades – Mamo-chan estaria arrasado...

- Usagi-chan...

A outra forçou um riso e começou a pentear os cabelos de Minako, dessa vez, sendo bastante delicada.

- Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim falar com você Minako-chan.

- Não?

- Na verdade é, quer dizer, mais ou menos, não é sobre a Chibiusa, pelo menos...

Minako sentiu o medo se remexer desconfortavelmente em seu estômago.

- Sobre o que, então? – perguntou com a boca seca.

Usagi suspirou longamente, largou a escova sobre a penteadeira e se ajoelhou diante de Minako, buscando o toque de suas mãos num pedido mudo que esta a olhasse.

- Eu sei que é difícil, sei que não tem como comparar o que vocês estão vivendo agora com o que aconteceu comigo e com o Mamo-chan, mas V-chan, não Minako-chan, eu não estou abrindo meu coração para aqueles quatro só pelo Mamo-chan... – ela acariciou o rosto da amiga – Eu me lembro de como era no Silver Milenium e você não sabe como me mata por dentro ver os olhares triste nos rostos sorridentes das minhas queridas amigas quando eu estou com o Mamo-chan... Isso não é justo, eu não mereço mais felicidade do que vocês. Quero que sejam felizes, que encontrem o amor...

- Usagi, não é tão fácil assim.

- Eu sei – a princesa da lua apertou as mãos de Minako, como se essa fosse fugir – não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil, principalmente para você, mas que vou estar aqui para você se você quiser tentar, se você quiser chorar pelo que passou...

Minako que tinha os olhos fechados com força os abriu, exibindo um olhar ferido, mas que estava prestes a se render.

-Você não sabe o que está me pedindo...

Usagi lhe sorriu triste e abraçou o corpo tenso de Minako até que esse relaxasse.

- Não estou te pedindo que faça algo que você não queira, não estou em posição de pedir nada a nenhuma de vocês, eu já lhes devo tanto... Mas acredito no amor e sei, no meu coração, que vocês vão arrumar um jeito de se reencontrar com ele... Provavelmente não vai ser tão rápido quanto Mamo-chan e eu, mas não importa o tempo, vocês tem literalmente todo o tempo do mundo! – ela riu, Minako tentou repetir do gesto, mas sem tanto sucesso – E então isso não acontecer, ou depois tanto faz, eu vou estar aqui!

Minako finalmente correspondeu ao abraço, apertando com certa força o corpo de Usagi contra o seu, como se tentasse aplacar toda aquela angustia dentro de si com aquele ato, absorver por osmose toda aquela fé sem fim no amor que Usagi parecia ter, e ela, reencarnação de Afrodite ou não, havia perdido há muito tempo atrás.

* * *

**N/A: Um pouquinho de amor ou Usagi – dá no mesmo – nesse capítulo! \0/**

**E Shitennou, que também é puro amor.**

**Sim, Chibiusa foi despachada sem nem chance de dizer "bye bye" e isso é porque eu gosto dela Hahahahaha Brincadeira, é que realmente não tem mais espaço para ela na fic, então é adeus e obrigada pelos peixes hehe **

**E a festa ao estilo The Vampire Diaries *Supreme Facepalm* fica para o próximo capítulo, era para vir nesse, mas capítulo de 15 páginas não rola, eu tenho pena dos meus leitores e da minha beta-reader, sem falar que destoaria dos outros capítulos, né?**

**Gente, a fic está acabando! Eu sei, pouco – ou quase nada – se resolveu, mas eu nunca pensei em fazer uma fic grande – lembram da história do drabble? Pois é – essa deve chegar aos 10 capítulos, no máximo 11/12 e depois oneshots, uns quatro ou 5 onde poderei – mas provavelmente não conseguirei – escrever umas 20 páginas! \0/**

**Essa minha mania de criar uma regras doidas que só eu entendo, ai ai... Anyway o objetivo dessa fic é ser um cânone para tramas menores separadas.**

**Um obrigado especial para a Mahnway que é leitora nova e já minha amiguinha de PMs do FFnet Hahahah**

**Mas muito obrigada todos que estão lendo, Anita, Purple, YueSalles e martavivi, obrigada mesmo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo!**

**Kisses**


	8. Baile de Máscaras

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, não sou ryca, não tenho dinheiro pra burando u.u**  
**Essa fic se passa três anos após Stars.**  
**Guia para os esquecidos (eu também não sou boa em lembrar):**  
**Kunzite = Sabakuno Kotei**  
**Zoisite = Saitou Izou**  
**Jadeite = Ishino Midori**  
**Nephrite = Sanjouin Masato**

**Beta-reader: Gy Ganoza**

**Feliz aniversário Ami-chan!**

* * *

**A Outra Chance**

**Capítulo VIII – Baile de Máscaras**

"_Estamos realmente felizes  
com esse jogo solitário que jogamos?  
Procurando pelas palavras certas para dizer  
Procurando, mas não encontrando  
Entendendo que de qualquer forma  
Nos perdemos nesse baile de máscaras."_  
_The Carpenters – This Masquerade_

- O que diabos _eles_ estão fazendo aqui?

- Haruka, por favor, não faça uma cena – pediu Michiru bebericando sua taça de champanhe. - Usagi-chan ou Mamoru-san devem tê-los convidado – ela paralisou a mão no ar antes que a taça tocasse de novo os lábios maquiados. – Olhe – fez um gesto em direção ao palco –, aquela não é Minako-san? Não sabia que ela iria cantar aqui hoje.

- Pela cara de choque das outras – respondeu Haruka deixando com relutância de lançar olhares ameaçadores para o Shitennou e fazendo um gesto em direção as Inners Senshi que também pareciam surpresas ao ver sua líder, num luxurioso vestido vermelho, adentrar no palco –, acho que não avisou nem para elas.

- Nossa! Ela está _tão_ linda!

- É claro que está. Ela era Lady Helena¹, a mulher mais bonita do mundo, não é mesmo?

- Não sabia que achava isso dela.

- Não acho, ela é, era. Sei lá – Haruka deu de ombros e depois sorriu convencida. – Por quê? – o sorriso se alargou e em seus olhos havia algo mais do que simplesmente divertimento. – Com ciúmes?

Michiru se livrou da taça e colocou os braços enluvados ao redor do pescoço de seu par, que usava um smoking, convidando-a para a dança. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso que dizia muitas coisas, nenhuma delas ela adequada para menores.

- Talvez.

oOo

Ami obsevou a cena com seu alarme de perigo piscando. Makoto parecia congelada, Usagi e Mamoru dançavam esquecidos do mundo e Minako iniciava os primeiros versos de "Anata no Youme Mita Wa". Quando havia ficado famosa o bastante para cantar num lugar como aquele? Ami suspirou, estava passando tempo demais escondida dentro da faculdade... Tirando os momentos roubados no almoço com as amigas, não se lembrava da última vez que saíra sem ser para algo relacionado com seus estudos. Não que reclamasse, amava estudar, mas, às vezes, sentia como se tivesse desperdiçando anos preciosos de sua vida. Sabia que teria muito mais tempo para estudar do que uma pessoa normal e lhe era encantadora a ideia de que era possível, para ela, se especializar em quantos ramos quisesse da ciência que tanto amava. Quem sabe quantas eternidades Mercury ainda teria?! Mas aí que estava. Seria a imortal Mercury. Sua existência como Ami, por outro lado, tinha data para expirar e não iria demorar muito. E a pergunta ecoava em seu cérebro: O que havia feito com ela?

A voz de Jadeite – não, Midori – trouxe de volta sua atenção para o cenário apocalíptico que se desenrolava. Se Makoto continuasse semicatatônica, _ela_ teria que agir para impedir uma tragédia, concluiu aterrorizada. Não era boa naquilo, era boa em estratégias, coisas objetivas. Pessoas era assunto para Minako, Usagi ou Makoto tratar, não ela, não Rei.

Ami sabia que era um erro ter ido a aquela festa. Quando tinham quatorze anos, tudo bem, mas agora com quase vinte era ridículo, para não dizer deprimente, irem todas a uma festa tendo como "par" Mamoru. Mas não era como se alguma delas fosse dizer isso a Usagi e não era como se tivessem alguma alternativa para par. Rei e Yuuichirou haviam tentado, mas não era para ser e ele deixou o templo, Makoto continuava procurando o homem errado em qualquer um que se aproximasse dela e ela, Ami, bem, ela estava sempre muito ocupada estudando para responder às ligações de Urawa-kun que, de qualquer forma nunca estava por perto, de forma que, sem que ela notasse quando, ele havia parado de lhe ligar ou escrever.

A moça de branco suspirou aliviada, Rei havia se retirado e Makoto e Midori dançavam. Alheia, Minako começava uma nova canção, ao que parecia, o fim de mundo havia sido adiado.

- Essa foi por pouco!

Ela pulou com o comentário do homem ao seu lado e se perguntou se a máscara branca que usava disfarçaria o corado nas bochechas, esperava que sim. Cabelos loiro-avermelhados cuidadosamente presos por uma fita de veludo, máscara de cetim azul meia-noite com bordados dourados que lhe escondia metade do rosto e olhos verdes emoldurados por esta, olhos que ela reconheceu instantaneamente.

- S-saito-san! – exclamou surpresa consigo mesma por se lembrar do nome.

- Oh, desculpe. Te assustei?

Ela se recuperou do susto e encarou friamente o rosto mascarado.

- Por que vieram a esta festa?

A pergunta direta o fez se sentir desconfortável, mas ele fingiu não se incomodar tomando um gole da própria bebida e olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse ela, antes de responder.

- Usagi-chan nos deu convites.

- Mamoru já a levou onde vocês moram?! Sem falar com a gente?

- Não, mas vocês tem que encarar o fato de que os dois querem se relacionar com a gente. Uma hora isso vai acontecer – não iria acusar seu príncipe de algo que não fez ou trair a confiança de Usagi, então não deu maiores explicações. – Achei que você seria mais positiva sobre isso, pelo que disse na casa do Dymion...

Ela suspirou pesadamente e terminou sua taça, escolhendo não terminar de interrogá-lo sobre como haviam conseguido os tais convites, pelo menos não agora.

- Estou tentando – disse num sussurro – de verdade.

Ele buscou os olhos dela, se sentindo menos tenso.

- Onde está seu par? – perguntou olhando em volta. – Que tipo de crápula a deixou esperando?

Certo, a pergunta _era_ pertinente e não era culpa dele se a resposta era embaraçosa. Ela tentou se prender a esse pensamento.

- Está bem ali, dançando com Usagi-chan – tentou soar natural, mas era difícil quando até mesmo ela achava a situação ridícula.

- Endymion? – o moreno dançava com Usagi na pista de dança, pareciam tão absortos um no outro que seus movimentos tinham pouco haver com o ritmo da canção de Minako. – O idiota veio com máscara branca e simples e smoking! No que ele está pensando? Só falta a cartola e adeus disfarce! – ele não parecia somente incrédulo, parecia totalmente horrorizado. – Disfarce esse que é uma porcaria, se você quer saber a minha opinião, aliás, a de qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de senso. Kotei não vai ficar satisfeito, não mesmo.

Ami arregalou os olhos, não sabia que ele falava tanto ou era tão sincero quanto as falhas de seu príncipe, sentiu vontade de rir da situação e o fez escondendo os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

– Mas como eu dizia, como assim Endymion, aquele _poço_ de inteligência, é seu par? Ele não trouxe a Usagi-chan?

Ami achou curioso que ele tivesse mais intimidade com Usagi do que com o próprio mestre, mas não comentou.

- Sim, ele é meu par, da Usagi-chan e das outras, é quase como uma tradição, Mamoru-san é o par de todas nós desde que viemos ao baile pela primeira vez quando tínhamos quatorze anos – ela baixou o olhar para a taça que tinha nas mãos, sorrindo fracamente enquanto examinava com carinho suas lembranças.

- Até da Venus, digo, Aino-san?

- Minako-chan é diferente... Ela nunca leva um par a uma festa, ela constantemente volta com um... Ou dois.

Ele riu ela sorriu.

- Ela não mudou nada...

Eles deixaram o silêncio reinar por alguns segundos, Izou sentia o olhar quente de Kotei sobre si, mas ignorou simplesmente e terminou sua taça tentando reunir coragem. Ele sorriu e tomou educadamente o copo das mãos de uma surpresa Ami, os colocando em cima do balcão em que estavam escorados. Minako começava uma nova canção, aquela Ami conhecia, era antiga e estrangeira "All Be Seeing You"² fez uma nota mental pra elogiar a versão da amiga, o sotaque britânico havia deixado a balada ainda mais adorável.

– Bem, já que seu par e Albert Einstein estão ocupados e eu não tenho um, me daria a honra?

Ela mordeu o lábio observando a mão enluvada que ele oferecia, se lembrava agora, uma das maiores características de Zoisite era seu cavalheirismo, seus modos delicados e como suas pernas viravam geleia com seu modo suave de agir. Engoliu em seco, certo, era só uma dança, não era um pedido de casamento, não era racional estar tão nervosa. Ela deu uma espiada no rosto dele, seus olhos verdes lhe imploravam para que ela o aceitasse, mas ela sabia que não seria prudente.

- Mizuno-san?

Depois do que pareceram milênios, ela finalmente colocou a própria mão sobre a dele, deixando que ele a guiasse como naquelas bailes de muito, muito tempo atrás.

oOo

- Eu sei que isso vai ser totalmente inútil, mas não, não é uma boa ideia, aliás, é uma ideia _muito_ ruim.

Makoto ouviu-o dizer. Para sua surpresa e irritação descobriu que involuntariamente estava consciente de cada ato que ele protagonizava.

Midori terminou seu uísque e sorriu de um jeito que deu vontade de Masato chorar ou correr para as colinas, talvez as duas coisas.

- Você tem razão. Não adianta avisar mesmo.

- Kotei vai comer você vivo se o lugar começar a pegar fogo por _sua_ culpa.

- Nah, ele vai comer o idiota do Dymion primeiro pela escolha retardada para a máscara e depois o Izou por estar brincando de Don Juan, quando chegar a mim, o fôlego já vai ter acabado.

- Isso se você sobreviver.

- Deseje-me sorte!

- Eu vou, mas para garantir, vou deixar o número dos bombeiros na discagem rápida.

Midori gargalhou enquanto se afastava.

Makoto sentiu seu estômago afundar ao notar que eles estavam se aproximando, quer dizer, Midori se aproximava, Masato continuou onde estava, sabiamente guardando uma distância segura, afinal, não era para menos, já que ao lado de Makoto, Rei estava sentada.

Ela sabia que deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas estava congelada e o amargedom – ok, não o amargedom, mas uma confusão bem grande – se aproximava com olhos azuis e um sorriso travesso.

- Dança comigo?

A guerreira do fogo e da paixão definitivamente não deveria lançar olhares tão frios assim, mas Makoto estava quase vendo o loiro tombar como uma estátua de gelo, quebrando-se em mil pedacinhos com o glacial olhar ultrajado de Rei.

- Credo! Por pouco desviei do iceberg! Achei que você era a senshi do fogo!

Por dois longos segundos Makoto imaginou Rei tirando uma espada da cinta-liga e cortando a cabeça de Midori. Imaginou o crânio dourado rodando pelo ar e espalhando sangue pelo salão como numa cena de filme épico.

Rei se levantou e Makoto, mais do que instantaneamente, se colocou entre os dois, sangue e cabeças voadoras não combinavam com um lugar tão lindo.

- Er... Eu danço com você.

Ele observou a outra levantar a barra do vestido, no mesmo tom profundo de violeta de seus olhos, e se afastar. Provavelmente para estancar a raiva.

- Você não tem nenhum instinto de autopreservação? – perguntou ela enquanto dançavam. – Faltou um pouquinho assim para ela não matar você naquela hora!

Ele sorriu e ela acompanhou o olhar de Midori. Rei estava sentada tão duro que quase parecia dolorido e aquela taça não duraria muito se a morena continuasse a apertá-la assim. Makoto arregalou os olhos ao sentir ele a apertando firmemente

- Oh deus! Diz pra mim que você não está tentando fazer ciúmes na _Rei_...

- Meus planos são muitos mais ambiciosos Lady Ju – ela tinha esquecido o quão intimamente ele tratava todo mundo, engraçado seu incômodo não era maior do que sua vontade de rir. – Eu vou te rodar e... – anunciou com os lábios quase tocando sua orelha – preste atenção na cara que o Masato está fazendo, dá vontade de tirar uma foto!

Ela corou fortemente.

- Você é completamente pirado...

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás numa risada escandalosa, ela ficou feliz em notar que ele era alto o bastante para que ela pudesse esconder na curva de seu pescoço o rosto corado pela vergonha e o riso sufocado.

oOo

Descobriu que era fácil conversar com a misteriosa mulher de olhos vermelhos e foi seu jeito calmo e conversa afável que o impediu de sair daquele lugar com o seus antigos subordinados como se fossem crianças mal comportadas, antes mesmo de trocar uma palavra com o príncipe ou seu par. O que eles pensavam que estavam fazendo? Como se já não fosse difícil ignorar Venus naquele palco, a presença intensa de sua voz se impondo poderosamente não o estava deixando pensar claramente.

- Você parece preocupado.

Ele voltou o olhar para a mulher num vestido cor de ouro velho e tentou sorrir.

- Impressão sua.

Ela sorriu e lhe ofereceu uma taça de vinho, que ele prontamente aceitou.

- Não se preocupe tanto essa noite Sabakuno-san.

- Diz isso porque já sabe como vai terminar?

Ela riu.

- Então se lembra de quem sou, não poderia esperar algo diferente do líder dos Shitennou – comentou o observando por cima da própria taça antes de sorver um gole –, mas a resposta da sua pergunta é não, digo por que não vale a pena.

- Por que você e Lady Saturn se mostraram tão afáveis conosco?

Setsuna suspirou.

- General Kunzite... Nunca baixa a guarda, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu. – Ao contrário das outras, eu sirvo a Neo Queen Serenity, faço como a família real deseja e Hotaru-chan, além de ser uma menina doce, tem seus próprios demônios do passado e simpatia por aqueles cujo coração já foi corrompido – ela o encarou, como se na expectativa de alguma reação proveniente dele, após suas palavras. O rosto de Kotei permaneceu impassível, ela riu. – Céus! Você não mudou nada mesmo! Ande, uma festa tão alegre não combina com esse tipo de conversa, você esteve passando por muita preocupação ultimamente, Sabakuno-san, permita-se um pouco.

- Seria mais fácil se Izou e Midori não estivessem sendo, bem, eles dois – e terminou a bebida.

- Ok, ok. Deixe isso de lado e dance comigo, me ajude a saber mais sobre os Shitennou para contar as outras depois.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então é uma espiã?

- Que mãe não é? – respondeu divertida enquanto iam em direção à pista de dança.

oOo

Minako já havia deixado o palco fazia tempo e Ami e Izou continuavam a dançar, não falavam, mas o modo como se olhava a fazia sentir calorzinho gostoso no coração. Não se lembrava de os dois terem chegado a ficar juntos na vida passada, Mercury sempre fora muito tímida e puritana para se entregar a um amor proibido. Mas talvez fosse esse motivo pelo qual Ami conseguisse com mais facilidade se adequar a volta dos Shitennou.

Facilidades nessa vida aparte, era realmente triste, pensava Minako, que eles nunca houvessem acontecido. Coração partido ou não, ela era a reencarnação de Afrodite, romântica incorrigível – pelo menos quando se tratava da vida alheia – e se havia algo de que tinha certeza era que amor perdido ou, no caso das Senshi da lua e os Shitennou, amaldiçoado ainda era melhor do que amor nenhum.

- Hey! – Usagi tirou-a de seus devaneios ao praticamente se jogar na cadeira ao seu lado como uma montanha de chiffon lilás nem um pouco graciosa, Mamoru agora dançava com Rei, Minako sentiu pena dele. – Aquela ali é Setsuna-san? Como ela está linda!

O sorriso de Minako morreu quando olhou para mulher de vestido ouro-velho, ou melhor, para seu par de smoking, máscara preta e cabelos brancos. A loira bebeu num gole a taça que tinha nas mãos e roubou a de champanhe que Usagi havia acabado de se servir.

- Eu sei que reciclagem está na moda, mas ela tem mesmo que se interessar somente por homens que já foram ou são de outra pessoa?!

Usagi pareceu não entender, então olhou de novo para o casal.

- Não pode ser! – ela arregalou os olhos – Aquele não é o...?

Mas Minako não a deixou terminar, nem ao menos pareceu notar que ela havia dito alguma coisa, só esvaziou a taça que tinha na mão e sorriu como uma maníaca.

- Esperta foi você que, quando ela deu sinal de estar olhando para Mamoru-san, - ela estalou os dedos para ilustrar o discurso – a colocou pra mofar no portão do espaço-tempo!

- E-e-eu não fiz uma coisa dessas! – exclamou horrorizada.

- Bem, não você tecnicamente, não ainda. Mas está tudo bem, Usagi-chan - ela deu tapinhas afetuosos no ombro de Usagi, – não é uma crítica – ela se levantou. – Vou lá fora tomar um ar. E onde estão esses garçons? Será que é tão difícil assim servir algo para beber nessa festa?!

- E-eu não fiz isso! Ela já estava lá desde o começo dos tempos, não estava? Oh céus! Será que eu fiz mesmo uma coisa dessas?!

oOo

Já era a segunda dança com Midori e depois de tantas risadas – sua garganta já estava doendo, na verdade – ela esquecera completamente que ainda devia dançar com Mamoru e que supostamente não deveria estar dançando com um inimigo. Suas lembranças do Silver Millennium ainda eram muito embaçadas – lembrava bem menos no que suas irmãs– e não chegara a lutar com Jadeite ou Nephrite nesta vida. Nunca se divertira tanto antes numa festa dançante, normalmente ficava sentada entediada enquanto as garotas pequenas e delicadas dançavam.

A música ia acabando e Midori estava no meio de uma piada, que ela nunca chegou a ouvir o final, assim que a presença de um homem muito mais alto do que ela, mais alto do que qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhecesse, surgiu ao lado de seu par.

- Dizem que uma dama de respeito não dança três vezes com um cavalheiro com quem não está relacionada.

Foi tão repentino que ela não conseguiu nem ao menos esboçar uma reação ao contrário de Midori, que suspirou dramaticamente antes de se pronunciar.

- Parabéns, Masato, sua lendária falta de tato ataca novamente! – congratulou irônico com direito a batida de palmas. – Dama de respeito? Sério? Não o ouça Lady Ju, ele só está com ciúmes!

Makoto observou enquanto o rosto do outro se tingia de um tom quase tão profundo de vermelho quanto seus cabelos ondulados, os dentes trincaram por baixo do maxilar anguloso e os punhos se fecharam de tão firmemente que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos, então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

- Me desculpe, Lady Ju, mas você já viu o tamanho dele? Sabe, a Mars é pequenininha, eu posso fugir subindo no meio fio, mas desse daí eu tenho medo. Tenho que preservar meu lindo rosto – ela o ouviu dizer de uma distância segura, isto é, bem, bem longe de Nephrite.

Desnorteada demais para se enfurecer com a situação, ela olhou para cima encarando aqueles olhos, eram azuis? Eram verdes? Não sabia definir, o tom parecia ficar para sempre no limiar entre as duas cores, eram brilhantes, nunca vira olhos assim antes. Aliás, ele não se parecia com ninguém que ela havia conhecido antes.

Soltou uma exclamação abafada quando uma nova canção começou a tocar, era algo bem lento e sensual, talvez Kenny-G. Os dois se encararam. Estavam parados no meio da pista de dança e ele não tinha muita certeza se o corado no rosto dela era de vergonha ou de raiva.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, convidando-a para dança.

- Por que eu deveria dançar com você? "Lavar minha honra?" – perguntou irritada.

- Desculpe pelo que eu disse, eu digo coisas bem idiotas, vez ou outra.

- Você foi bem rude – mas colocou a mão sobre a dele, gostava de dançar e não era como se tivesse muitas oportunidades, sem falar que, era estranho ficar parada quando todo mundo estava dançando.

- Normalmente sou, quando estou nervoso – eles começaram a se mover e ela, a sentir a raiva borbulhando em suas veias por outra coisa.

- Por que estaria nervoso? – não soube bem o motivo pelo qual sua voz saiu num sussurro.

Ele somente sorriu, estava a olhando como fizera no jantar na casa de Mamoru, ela se sentia quente e exposta, apostava que seu rosto estava terrivelmente corado.

Então, sem que nada a avisasse da mudança, o sorriso dele morreu, os olhos de cor misteriosa se tornaram opacos, o cenho franziu uma expressão de óbvia dor. As mãos dele deixaram a cintura de Makoto e o corpo se afastou do da moça quase com violência, como se sentisse repulsa, ele parecia meio verde, como se fosse passar mal a qualquer momento.

- Você está bem? – perguntou tocando-o gentilmente no braço.

Toque que ele repeliu num gesto quase raivoso, o olhar que ele lhe lançou foi terrível e lhe atingiu uma ofensa direta. Masato deu as costas e desapareceu no meio dos outros casais sem lhe dirigir outra palavra.

oOo

Minako inspirou o ar perfumado do jardim, era sempre lindo com todas aquelas rosas. Sempre se surpreendia com a variedade dos tons de cores, embora depois de todos aqueles anos, o aroma sempre se resumia em sua mente ao: "Cheiro do apartamento de Mamoru-san". Ela sorriu com o pensamento.

- Oi? – ela se virou, a luz quente dos lampiões de jardim adicionada a sua vista comprometida criava um efeito engraçado na imagem que ela via dos cabelos dele, como uma auréola, ela riu com a ideia, se tinha alguém que não era anjo esse era Jadeite. – Você está bem? Usagi-chan está preocupada.

Minako riu sem humor e terminou outra taça de champanhe, fez biquinho antes de descartar o objeto de vidro, era sua última.

- Vocês viraram mesmo paga-paus dela, não é mesmo? – Midori ficou sem saber o que responder. – Mas quem não é? Não é mesmo? Só não sei, – disse ela apertando os olhos em fendas, talvez para criar um efeito mais "assustador", talvez porque já estivesse vendo tudo dobrado – se isso é mesmo o "efeito Usagi" agindo sobre vocês ou se é só encenação...

Ele não gostou. De Rei seria natural, mas não esperava esse comportamento vindo dela.

- Acho que você está bem, então – e fez que ia sair.

-Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Não está fazendo direito, eu ainda estou aqui fora, frágil ao relento e muuuito bêbada – ela riu ou soluçou. – Me diga, afinal, o que diabos estão fazendo aqui? _Sabiam_ que nós estaríamos aqui, por que Mamoru os convidou? Ele está tentando enfiar a guardinha dele goela abaixo das minhas senshi e eu, ou o que?

Midori respirou fundo decidido a ignorar atitude extremamente defensiva dela, não se irritaria com uma garota bêbada, tinha cinco irmãs mais velhas, estava acostumado com garotas bêbadas.

- Kotei disse que Usagi-chan apareceu com convites com os nossos nomes e suplicou que viéssemos – disse simplesmente enquanto arrancava uma rosa amarela da sebe ao seu lado e sentia o aroma.

Minako sorriu reprimindo o usual impulso ferino de flertar com ele.

- Sabe, você é charmoso demais para o seu próprio bem.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada.

- Realmente V, você está mesmo muito bêbada – ela riu com ele e aceitou a mão que ele tinha estendido. – Vem, eu danço com você dessa vez.

- Vai é? – ela deu um soquinho no ombro dele o que a fez cambalear. Rapidamente, Midori a fez enganchar o braço em seu próprio de forma que parecesse que eles apenas estavam andando de braços dados e não ele praticamente a carregando.

Mas Minako estragou o efeito deitando preguiçosamente a cabeça no ombro dele. Talvez fosse o álcool, talvez a culpa fosse de Arthemis que passava muito tempo como gato, mas percebera que sentia falta da amizade que costumava ter com o general piadista de Endymion.

- Pronto – disse ela se separando dele assim que alcançaram o portal para o salão –, posso me virar sozinha agora, pode ir.

- Nossa que insensível! – ele fez biquinho caricatamente. – Achei que a dama me daria pelo menos a honra de uma dança.

Ela gargalhou.

- O senhor é um cavalheiro muito atrevido. Não ficou satisfeito em me ceder o braço? Dança? Nosso namoro ainda não chegou nesse estágio.

Ele cruzou os braços e lha lançou um olhar divertido.

- Você só está com medo da Rei...

- É claro Shitennou, eu estou bêbada, não louca – ele riu – Mas uma correção: Não estou com _medo_ da Rei-chan, só acho desnecessário aborrecê-la agora e também não confio em mim bêbada perto de você.

Ele sorriu, charmoso como sempre.

- Senti sua falta Helena.

- Ora, não me chame assim! – ela abanou com uma das mãos. – Mas não está magoado comigo? Pelo meu voto negativo?

Ele suspirou longamente e seu sorriso se tornou triste.

- Não estamos em posição de guardar mágoa de ninguém a não ser nós mesmos, Minako – ele disse o nome como de experimentando as sílabas. – Sabe que combina melhor do que Helena?

Ela riu e caminhou, deixando-o para trás com um último tapinha afetuoso em seu braço.

_Helena¹: Eu já tinha decidido que o nome da Minako seria Helena faz um tempo. No mito da Guerra de Tróia, nós conhecemos Helena como filha de Zeus, a mulher mais bonita do mundo, irresistível e fadada à desgraça, principalmente no amor. Combina bem com a nossa Mina-chan e ainda foge do típico "Afrodite", né? Daí um li uma fic em que o Jade compara os personagens de Sailor Moon com os de Willian Shakespeare – sim o fandom de SM é culto cof cof – e ele diz que a Mina seria a perfeita Helena de "Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão", eu quase cai da cadeira antes mesmo que ele explicasse porque. Helena era stalker (ela perseguia Demétrio que era um soldado bem nascido, rico e relativamente famoso, ou seja, um Idol na Grécia Antiga XP), obsessiva e voluntariosa, ninguém a chamou para aquela floresta e ela foi assim mesmo! Hahahaha Bem Minako, não? Interpretei Helena no colegial... Foi horrível, esqueci todas as minhas falas na hora Hahahahahahaha Pelo menos não foi num teatro cheio como aconteceu numa outra vez... Mas abafa, adoro escrever coisa inútil em nota de fic, né?_

_BTW na fic Mamoru/Usagi = Romeo/Julieta, algo como "vocês se amam e todo mundo morre" hahaha E a Usagi e a Julieta morreram da exata mesma forma né... E ainda tem o fato de Endy e Romeo serem pedófilos em potencial... Tsc, tsc, tsc._

* * *

**N/A: *Voz do Paul Wesley*No próximo episódio de The Sailor Diaries... Hahahaha Só faltou o sangue falso e as sobrancelhas dançantes do Ian Somehalder para ser um perfeito baile de Mystic Falls, né gente? LOL Rei seria Bonnie porque as duas são macumbeiras e chatas (mas eu gosto da Rei, já da Bonnie...), Minako seria a Caroline porque eu amo a Caroline e as duas são as loirinhas felizes que só se f*dem, Usagi seria a Elena só por ser a principal e Jadeite o Klaus porque ele também gosta de colocar fogo nas coisas. Mas porque ele não é o Damon? Ele não ficou bêbado o bastante para cumprir o requisito Hahahahahaha**

**A músicas que Minako cantou foram: "Anata no Youme Mita Wa", que é uma das músicas que está na trilha sonora do anime cantada pela seyuu da Sailor Venus e "I'll Be Seeing You" que é uma música muito fofinha da Billie Holiday, no original eu tinha escolhido "All Of You" da Ella Fitzgerald, mas achei que a primeira combinava melhor com Ami/Zoi... De alguma forma eles se tornaram meu "Jazz Couple", sei lá porque O.o**

**A cena Haruka/Michiru não serviu para nada na história, mas desde que revi Super S, tenho sentido vontade de escrever algo com o ilustre "Ciúmes? Talvez.", vai ver do mesmo modo em que eu amadureci a ponto de começar a **_**realmente**_** gostar da Chibiusa – ainda acho que esse tem mais haver com hormônios e o fato de eu ter atingido a idade reprodutiva, porque comecei a me sentir assim quando a vi no Sera Myu era a coisinha mais gute-gute-apertável *0* – eu tenha amadurecido o bastante para gostar da Michiru... Nah, eu ainda não vou com a cara dela Hahahahahaha Anyway, ódio eterno pela violinista ou não, eu sempre shipparei Haruka/Michiru 3 Quem não shipa? XP**

**E sinceramente não sei ainda a razão de ser da cena Kunz/Setsuna, aliás, não lembro, mas existia! A culpa é da LovelyLytton e aquela fanfic viciante dela se eu não lembro mais! **

**E geeeeeente, o que foi aquele ataque de pelanca do Neph? O.o**

**Reviews?**

**Kisses**


End file.
